Raising a Toy generation
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: What if the animatronics had to raise their toy versions? Full Story Do Not Copy!
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of Parenthood

**Ch. 1 Beginning of Parenthood**

"I can't believe we are being forced to do this." Bonnie muttered holding a small bundle inside nestled comfortably was Toy Bonnie fast asleep, ears flattened against its head. Bonnie frowned, glaring at the newborn. He wanted so badly to drop it on the ground and walk away but for some odd reason the animatronic bunny couldn't do it. Besides his toy version was only a few days and could not fend for itself. So, there Bonnie sat just watching the baby animatronic sleep and shift a bit in his arms." Everything all right lad." Bonnie looked up seeing Foxy right in front of him, on his shoulder napping was a tiny white fox kit. From what the bunny could tell the kit was indeed a female animatronic.

"Yeah... Foxy it's just…whose bright idea was it to raise our replacements?" Foxy put his hook under his chin." I believe it was the captain's idea, either way Bonnie these guys are helpless. And who said they were our replacements?" The bunny glared at the fox and stood, his toy version still asleep in his arms." Think about Foxy it they made a toy version of you, me even Chica and Freddy! If these things are not our replacements then what are they then?" Bonnie stated steamed.

"I don't know why they are here lad, but think of this as the opportunity to be parents, think of the tikes as additions. You always bragged about having one of your own." Bonnie blushed." W-well yeah, but I don't even know what gender mine is!" Foxy walked closer to the bunny inspecting the baby in his arms." Bonnie I can assure you that is definitely a lad unlike me who got a little lass." He said turning to his side allowing his friend to get a good look at the adorable kit. Bonnie smiled," What's her name?" Foxy stroked the kits back as she snuggled more into his shoulder.

"Mangle." The fox uttered as Bonnie gave him a frown." What lad I didn't name her the employees did." The bunny sighed turning his attention back to his own charge." Since you're a toy version of me, your name will be T.B." he said getting use to the idea of fatherhood. Foxy moved to comment on the baby's name until Golden Freddy appeared in front of them." Goldie what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as the pair stared at the animatronic." Freddy summoned me, something about junior is drooling all over his suit?"

Foxy and Bonnie shrugged their shoulders, then they heard Freddy's voice." Goldie! Get back here right now and help me with this thing!" the bear yelled stomping on stage in front of the trio, his toy version hovered away from his body continuing to drool. Golden Freddy smiled and shook his head, he walked onstage gently taking T.F. and cradling him in his arms." Now that was no way for a father to treat his son, little brother. I am surprised at you!"

Freddy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes," Whatever!" he stated walking backstage. Golden Freddy looked at Bonnie and Foxy," Father of the year everyone!" he said laughing then disappearing backstage where Freddy had gone." Well I best get her into bed, night Bonnie." Foxy uttered walking back to his cove." Night Foxy." Bonnie whispered before going onstage and setting T.B. inside his crib.


	2. Chapter 2 Bottle Feeding

**Ch. 2 Bottle Feeding**

It was Friday and the pizzeria was closed due to a holiday. The animatronics sat onstage feeding their little ones." Whoa lassie, don't drink too fast ye will get the hiccups." Foxy muttered as Mangle looked at her guardian and began suckling the bottle slower." That's a good lass." He angled his hook so it wouldn't touch the kit." Oh, how cute!" Chica cooed feeding her own little girl whom she named T.C." So guys how were your babies on their first night, hm?" Bonnie and Foxy remained silent and simply stared at each before Foxy decided to speak first." Mangle was fine, only woke up once because her blanket fell from her crib. But to think about it, me Cove's dark. I should get the lass a night light." He said smiling down at the kit.

"Cute, but I agree I have been in your cove after hours and I could barely see a thing even with my night vision! Ok, Bonnie your turn!" she said placing T.C on her shoulder and gently patting the chick's back." I don't have that much to say T. B slept ok, but I'm the one who barely got sleep. I was too busy checking on him in his crib is that normal?" Chica and Foxy smiled at the bunny." Of course it is your just being a worried parent that's all and we feel your pain it's not easy with these little guys needing to be watched round the clock." Chica said happily as she heard her chick let out a small burp.

"The lass is right and I am surprised we are doing so well seeing we have no experience raising children, just entertaining them." Foxy uttered taking the empty bottle from Mangle and giving her another one." Wow she's got an appetite." Bonnie commented before Foxy nodded in agreement. Yeah this is her third and the lassie is still hungry." Bonnie looked down at T.B who had fallen asleep after drinking half his bottle. The bunny removed it from the sleeping animatronic and cuddled the baby firmly to his chest. Chica was nuzzling her beak with T.C as Goldie came out from backstage. He sat next to Chica and proceeded to bottle feed T.F. All three animatronics turned to stare at him." Uh, Goldie where's Freddy? Isn't he supposed to be taking care of T.F?"

"Yes, but to tell you the truth Freddy is not good with infants, that's why he summoned me last night because I am." The three animatronics were shocked." Then why did Freddy agreed to raise T.F?" Chica asked covering T.C with a pink blanket." Because he stubborn and doesn't want to admit that there are some things he can't handle." Goldie uttered smiling down at T.F who was suckling happily on his bottle." So where is he?" Bonnie asked waiting for Goldie's response." I tied him up and forced him to watch Dr. Phil the subject is parenting."

The animatronics gazed at him stunned before Foxy uttered." Lad it was nice knowing, really it was an honor." Suddenly Freddy piled through the curtains causing the babies to start crying. Chica, Bonnie and Foxy sensing danger moved to Pirate's Cove and attempting to soothe the crying babies behind the curtains. Goldie on the other hand stayed where he was onstage facing his brother, whose eyes were now dark and deadly." How dare you Goldie, you know I hate !" Goldie sighed, bouncing T.F in his arms." Hey it was either that Oprah or the View, your choice."

Freddy growled and began charging toward his brother until a loud cry made him stop." Oh, little one! See what you did Freddy that temper of yours needs to be tamed. There, there did your Daddy scare you? I'm so sorry!" Goldie whispered gently rubbing the bear's back." Don't worry junior, he'll make it up to you!" Before Freddy could say anything, Goldie placed T.F into Freddy's arms and pressed his brother's noise causing the baby to giggle. Freddy frowned as Goldie placed a full baby bottle in his hand." Here you take some responsibility and I'll be right back." Goldie said lifting himself off the ground.

Freddy panicked." Where are you going?" Goldie turned to him, holding a list of things." To get supplies, Mangle needs a night light, T.B needs diapers, T.F needs more formula and finally T.C needs new toys. Along with that they need a play pen." He stated before disappearing. Freddy grumbled as he sat down to feed T.F, the others watching him in fear." I'm going to the kitchen, I'll see you guys later." Chica said fast walking pass the angry bear leader. Bonnie looked at Foxy." Can we stay here I don't think it's safe." Foxy nodded and they both closed the curtain to the cove.

**Sorry it's late I have a new job so I'll update when I can please review! **


	3. Chapter 3 Bonding: Foxy

**Ch. 3 Bonding: Foxy**

"Alright lass that's enough, time for bed." Foxy said he was looking down at Mangle who was on the floor playing with a stuffed animal. She frowned shaking her head." Don't be like that lassie ye know it is pass your bed time." He said attempting to gather the kit from the floor, but Mangle quickly crawled to the huge pirate ship in the cove. Foxy sighed running over to try and catch her," Mangle sweetie not tonight!" He yelled searching everywhere for the kit. Until he found her in the crow's nest an eye patch attached to her ear and a small toy sword in hand. Mangle stuck her tongue out at Foxy, while she maneuvered her sword daring the Captain to come and get her." He frowned, then smirked. The girl was trying to undermine his authority by acting like a pirate." Heh you be playing with dangerous waters lass, I'm captain around here and no tiny sword can defy me!"

Mangle giggled." Arrg!" she uttered making Foxy the proudest father in the world." Ya said your first word good job lassie. Now come down to papa or does he have to come get ya." Mangle began crawling out of the nest and using her claws slid down the mass onto the deck. She dropped the sword and held out her arms." Pa!" Mangle said as Foxy placed the kit in his arms and kissed her nose, smiling." That's me girl!"

**Please Review and feel free to read my other stories on my profile! **


	4. Chapter 4 Bonding: Bonnie

**Ch. 4 Bonding: Bonnie**

Bonnie groaned, tightening his grip on his ears as the animatronic stood near a crib that held a sobbing and wailing T.B. The bunny looked at the clock, it was two a.m. and he knew everyone and their babies were asleep. But they wouldn't be for long if he didn't find a way to stop his son from crying. Bonnie reached down in the crib placing his finger near T.B who quickly grabbed and began suckling on it. For a moment, the baby enjoyed his father's finger, but quickly lost interest and spit it out continuing to cry. Bonnie panicked and hurried to the babies 'play pen." Where is, where is it! Ah, finally!" The bunny cheered grabbing a stuffed Bonnie doll and giving it to T.B. The baby's green eyes stared blankly at the stuffed toy before he threw it out of the crib. His cries returning worst then before, at this point Bonnie was getting a headache and running out of ideas.

The bunny shivered when he heard a familiar voice yell from backstage." Bonnie silence that runt or so help I will come out there!" Freddy screamed causing him to flinch. Out of all the animatronics, Freddy was the strongest and secretly the most violent when his temper reached its peak. Sure Bonnie being his right hand man was strong, but Freddy at any time could tear him apart and this was one of those moments where Bonnie's life was at risk. Thinking quickly, Bonnie moved the crib into the security guard's office, there was no one there due to the fact that Mike got himself fired again but now was not the time to be thinking about that. Bonnie gently gathered T.B in his arms, but this only made the baby cry harder.

"Huh, poor guy I know your upset. You know what helps me? Playing my guitar." Realizing what he had said Bonnie smiled. That was why T.B was upset similar to Bonnie, T.B is programmed to be musically inclined and since he is too young to pick up an instrument it was up to his older counterpart to provide the music. Bonnie went to the storage room, grabbed the guitar and ran back into the office where he began strumming a few cords of lullaby the bunny had heard one of the mothers in their pizzeria sing to her child. The soothing melody calmed T.B down his cries subsided and the baby fell asleep. Relieved the bunny set his guitar on the desk, shut the doors and positioned himself comfortably in the rolling chair. Bonnie took one look at the crib before shutting his own eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 Bonding: Chica

**Ch. 5 Bonding: Chica**

"Ok my baby do you know what time it is?" Chica said as she placed T.C in her feeding chair. The chick only stared at her mother in confusion as the chicken smiled." Yes that's right time for mommy to teach you how to make pizza!" Chica skipped happily behind the counter, the ingredients right in front of her." Pizza is mommy's favorite dish." Chica said grabbing a rolling pin and sliding it over the dough. T.C stared intensely watching her mother, memorizing every detail." Now let's have you try!" Chica gently placed T.C on the counter next to her and gave the toddler some dough. The chick only stared before poking the lump of dough and giggling.

"Oh, how adorable!" Chica whispered tossing the dough in the air, by mistake it landed all over her head. She tried taking the dough off but only managed to make herself more stuck." Uh help anyone?" Chica asked as Bonnie and Foxy came to her rescue." Hold on Chica." Bonnie said unamused, he was use to situations like this happening to the chicken. Foxy gently held Chica to keep her from panicking as Bonnie removed the dough allowing her to see. She rubbed the back of her head nervously." Uh, thanks guys!" she said turning to her baby." Sorry sweetie mommy usually is not that clumsy!" The animatronics rolled their eyes." On the contrary, lass you're always in these situations."

The chicken huffed, scooting next to her little one when she realized T.C had molded the pizza dough her mother had given her into a cupcake. It was perfectly scalped and had a hole on the top, Chica looked inside seeing that there was pizza sauce inside." Wow did the little lass do that?" Foxy asked as him and Bonnie stared at the new creation." Yes she did!" Chica said in excitement, she gathered T.C in her arms and kissed her cheek." Well it looks really good!" Bonnie said attempting to take the cupcake made of pizza, but his hand was slapped away by Chica.

"Sorry Bonnie but that solely belongs to T.C, until she has perfected her skills in making the pizza cupcake you may have one." Bonnie frowned his ears dropping." But that could take years!" he said as the chicken smiled." Well Bonnie it's time to practice patience."

**Sorry it's been so long I got more story ideas so yeah, kinda get where I am going but still continuing to finish this.**


	6. Chapter 6 Bonding: Freddy, Goldie?

**Ch. 6 Bonding: Freddy, Goldie? **

Freddy snuggled comfortably under the sheets of his bed, a soft moan left his lips as he dreamed. Nothing could ruin his sleep until a certain baby animatronic started crying in the crib a few meters away. Freddy frowned, opening one eye and shut it in relief when he saw Goldie already standing beside the crib." Good, Goldie can handle the cub." He whispered slipping back into sleep. Only to awaken seconds later upon hearing loud mechanical footsteps moving rapidly on the titled floor of his bedroom.

Freddy rubbed his eyes and stared across the room at Goldie. His hands were above his head in a ballet position as the bear twirled and clumsily leapt into the air like a deer. T.F stood his crib watching his uncle's display in awe while his father looked at his brother in embarrassment. Between the two, Goldie was the oldest even so he chose to act like an overgrown child, opposite of Freddy who was more serious despite the fact that he was a children's entertainer. But there were moments when Goldie had some maturity, this was not one of those times.

Freddy sat up from his bed and rubbed his head the noise from Goldie's dancing feet were giving him a headache. He needed to stop the idiot before he made another hole in the floor, drove him insane (too late.) or woke up the rest of the animatronics. The leader's eyes widened immediately, the last thing he wanted was the band to come in and see this train wreck of a dance. Freddy had remembered Goldie buying them all cameras to capture their kids' first steps. If he recalled correctly none of them had used their cameras yet!

Freddy ran over to Goldie, grabbing him in a tight hold in which he was attempting to escape." Stop Freddy I have to keep dancing or else-." Before the bear could finish T.F let out a loud cry. Freddy's ears drooped down as Goldie frowned putting his hands on his hips." I was trying to keep Jr. entertained so that doesn't happen and now thanks to you oh fearless everyone's going to wake up!" he yelled spiking Freddy's anger." Well what do you want me to do it's not like I can play some music!" the bear shouted as a wide grin formed upon Goldie's muzzle." Play it." The golden animatronic whispered, Freddy shook his head violently.

He only played the march before he attacked his victims it was not supposed to be used as a soothing remedy but to strike fear into the hearts of the guards." Do it Fred, or I will do this repeatedly." Goldie positioned his paw above his brother's nose, Freddy's eyes changed from blue to black as he growled menacingly." Don't you dare try or I will rip you apart!" Goldie merely yawned," Look I want to get some sleep and so do you. The only way to do that is to calm the next leader of this pizzeria." Freddy glanced at the crib where his son continued to cry and bang his small paws against his pillow.

Feeling sympathy for the cub, Freddy closed his eyes allowing his march to play slowing the track so the baby could clearly hear every note. The melody began making the baby's eyes close as his father walked over to the crib placing a blanket over him. He gazed at the crib for a few minutes, his paw rubbing his son's back. Goldie giggled." Someone finally loves being a father!" he stated using his camera to take a picture of the moment." I think I will send this to the others." Freddy moved from the baby growling," Give me that camera now!" Goldie giggled again and began levitating as he ran on the air away from his fuming brother who chased after him.


	7. Chapter 7 Mike the Babysitter

**Ch. 7 Mike the Babysitter**

It was quiet in the pizzeria too much so for the security guard's liking as he scanned the cameras. All animatronics were so far on stage and every space in the pizzeria was spotless. The only unusual thing Mike noticed was an empty baby bottle located at the bottom the stage." That's strange." He whispered before the lights flickered and instead of Bonnie leaving the stage it was Freddy who disappeared." What he's not supposed to leave first!" Mike nearly screamed looking through the cameras and down the hall not seeing the bear anywhere. He flipped backstage where like the kitchen camera the screen was black, but Freddy's dark chuckle could be heard along with some other sounds.

"He's backstage? Ok." Mike said breathing evenly. He switched the camera back to the main stage only to find Bonnie and Chica gone along with the empty baby bottle that had been on the floor. Mike checked the backstage camera and heard them. Freddy was still back there as well his laugh still prominent." They went backstage too? Is there a party going on back there that I wasn't invited too? And last time I checked the kitchen camera is the only one that is supposed to be dark!" he yelled checking Pirate's Cove the curtain was open fully, but Foxy was not there.

"Let me guess." Mike said unfazed and switched the camera. Foxy's laughing and loud banter could be heard backstage. Then Mike heard a few words being said in the mix of the noise," Its Me." Mike frowned." Golden Freddy's back there as well what… its official it's a party and I wasn't invited. Fine there lost, I'm a party animal!" Mike shouted shutting both doors with a pout he continued checking the cameras, but was interrupted when an animatronics' hand lifted the left door open." Hello Michael." The man turned knowing that voice too well." Freddy I told you its Mike." The bear growled, balling his fists causing the guy to flinch." But Michael's good, I like Michael!" he said as Bonnie lifted the door to his right.

"So…um why are you here?" The man asked as Freddy eyed him." The gang and I are going out tonight. And we need a babysitter." Mike stared at the bear confused as Chica, Foxy and Goldie entered the office. Chica held T.C and T.B, Foxy had Mangle and finally Goldie was cuddling T.F. Mike's eyes widened," Those are the new animatronics! Why do you have them?" he asked." We were asked to raise them as our own!" Chica said happily nuzzling her chick.

Mike sighed." Its bad enough I have to watch you five, now you want me to look after your kids. And last time I checked you can't leave the pizzeria!" The animatronics laughed." Of course we can, we've snuck out here more times than we can count, several under your watch." Bonnie stated causing Mike to gasp, they had been sneaking out and he didn't know about it." Wait, if you snuck out who was trying to get into my office? Mike asked Goldie decided to answer." Mike we were created from a factory, there are dozens of us! Call them clones or copies if you will."

Mike face-palmed." Do you mean to tell me I've been dealing with clones?" The animatronics nodded." Don't worry lad you'll only be dealing with the kids tonight." Foxy added as him, Chica and Golden placed the toddlers on the ground." Who said I was babysitting?" Mike asked until he was slammed against the wall by Freddy." Or you could be stuffed into Goldie your choice." He chuckled darkly." Fine I'll do it." The bear let go of him and the animatronics minus Freddy left the room." Have fun and if any of them are hurt or missing when we get back." He said eyes dark." You will pay." Freddy stated before joining the others as they walked out of the pizzeria.

Mike gulped as he looked down at the animatronic toddlers who just stared at the man. Suddenly their stomachs began to growl." Are you guys hungry?" he asked as they nodded. Mike went to the main room the animatronics following him until a cry was heard, he turned seeing Mangle holding her knee and glaring at T.B. Mike rushed over asking the kit what happened." B tripped me!" she yelled." Did not!" the bunny yelled his green eyes narrowing at Mangle. Mike shivered in fear, ironic the only one who could scare him that much was Freddy and this was Bonnie's kid.

He pushed away the feeling and carried Mangle to a table where the rest took a seat while Mike went to search for some pizza. Outside on top of the table, T. F was playing with a tiny keyboard, T.C was reading a dictionary, Mangle was hugging her stuffy of Foxy and T.B was pounding a drum with his hands. In the kitchen, Mike tossed three large deep dishes in the oven unsure of how much the toddlers could eat since their parents mainly Chica normal ate more than that." Good now back to the kids, I need to keep them entertained until the food's done." The security guard muttered as he watched the offspring of the animatronics.

From watching them, Mike could tell that these guys would be different from their parents. After all, Bonnie's kid was scarier than Freddy's, Chica's was reading a dictionary instead of volteering to help him cook like her mother would have done. And Mangle seemed as sweet as candy unlike Foxy who was tough as nails when he wanted to be. Mike looked over at T.F who was too busy pounding on his keyboard to notice the others. He had musical talent like Freddy, but didn't have the scare appeal. As long as the man worked here, just by looking at Freddy scared the pants off him. But with his son absolutely nothing, Mike wondered what would happen if Freddy and Goldie found out.

Goldie would understand, Freddy on the other hand he knew would throw a fit. After all, the bear animatronics were naturally the leaders of Fazbear's not because the pizzeria was named for them, but for their expertise in scaring. Mike felt a hint of sorrow for Jr. who knows what the future held if those genes didn't kick in.

"Alright how about we play a game huh?" Mike said gaining the toddlers' attention." Sure." They said in union." Ok what game?" he asked as the toddler's looked at each other." How about suit-stuffer!" Chica shouted happily as her companions agreed in unison. Mike gulped." Let's play a different game than that beside your Uncle Goldie went with your parents." He added causing them to whimper in sadness." Hide and Seek then?" T.B asked green eyes bearing into Mike." That sounds good! I'll seek you all hide."

Mike went to count in the kitchen as all the animatronics seeked into the office. T.C shut the doors, while T.B addressed everyone." Ok our parents won't be back for a while so we can't let the babysitter find us." He said as Mangle raised her hand." How do we make sure, we aren't found?" she said as T.B smiled sinisterly." Pops, taught me a new trick where I can blend into the dark. He said we all have the ability to do so as newer models." T.B walked underneath the desk and quickly blended in the dark then taught the others before they scattered finding their hiding spots, by then Mike had finished counting.

The security guard grabbed a flashlight from his pocket, from experience he knew how well these animatronics could hide based on the fact he had consistently deal with their parents especially Freddy. Mike shined in flashlight in every crack and corner not finding any of the toddlers. As minutes turned to hours, He began to panic Freddy words ringed in his ears. If any of the animatronics' babies were injured or missing Mike was screwed and behold the security guard couldn't find any of them. He was already at the end of the hall hyperventilating from searching known room in the pizzeria including backstage where Mike knew the toddlers were kept." Keep it together! You still find them, you have enough time!" He muttered before Mike heard the front door click open and the laughter of the animatronics flooded the building.

"That was so much fun too bad the restaurant didn't have pizza." Chica said as Bonnie rolled his eyes." You did have pizza at the place Chica, they just called it flatbread instead of saying pizza." The animatronic paused for a moment before slapping my head against her suit." Oh, where is my head is thanks Bonnie!" Goldie laughed while Foxy grumbled." Captain next time can I pick the place? It was ok, but not really me style." Goldie patted the pirate's back." You're just upset it didn't have ocean view. Don't worry next time I will locate a restaurant that does." Foxy smiled liking the idea.

"Ok enough, I want to go and cuddle my precious chick!" Chica said darting to the kitchen." Yeah, it's past the lassie's bedtime." Foxy said searching along with Bonnie for the kids." And Jr. can't sleep without at least one midnight snack. He's just like a certain bear over here." Goldie uttered pointing to Freddy who only growled in response. He stepped inside blood boiling when the kids or security guard weren't in view." Michael!" Freddy roared as the human appeared behind a corner walking cautiously toward the animatronic bear who was huddled in front of the others who had worried looks on their faces.

"H-Hey, F-Freddy." The bear crossed his arms and took a step toward Mike." Where are the kids?" he said voice low. The security guard smiled wide, his palms growing sweaty as all the animatronics eyes grew dark. Suddenly Foxy and Bonnie pinned Mike against the wall." One last time Mike where are our kids?!" Freddy yelled until some giggles were heard from the kitchen. Everyone's head moved there as Chica ran in and came out with the kids. In her arms, laid T.C who was sound asleep a thumb in her mouth. T.B and Mangle ran to their Dads who immediately let go of the security guard. Goldie transported next to Jr. and gathered him in his arms." We had so much fun, Uncle Mike let us play hide and seek!" T.F said looking directly at Freddy when he did. Freddy sighed and tickled the cub under his chin causing him giggle.

He let go of Mike and patted his shoulder." Good job security guard. Since you could handle the tots, let's see if you can handle them and the clones next time." Freddy chuckled before taking his from Golden and walking backstage.

**It's very long, I know so sorry. And good news no more work, but college is coming soon. Promise to update more before then.**


	8. Chapter 8 Grown Up Oh No!

**Hey Everyone, For all who do not know my birthday passed and now I'm 20. Also to add the kids are adults. I know too soon, but it's not over not by a long shot there are plenty of adventures to be had and drama arises. Also to see their personalities just go to my Fanfiction profile under the story title.**

**Lastly, I recently received a guest review stating that they though my concept of each animatronic raising their counterpart as weird and asking when Mari and Balloon Boy are coming. To this guest I have to say is it is not weird, saying this states that you dislike the idea. Furthermore, yes the animatronics are raising their counterparts, but not alone. If you notice most of the time they are raising the Toys as a group. It goes with the expression:" It takes a village to raise the kids."**

**Examples: Goldie helping Freddy, Bonnie staying in the cove with Foxy so they could care for the kids since they were trapped there for a while. (Chica was able to get away doesn't mean Bonnie would have been lucky.) Also in conclusion, be patient. I was saving Mari and B.B for when the four Toys became adults. I apologize, but I felt this needed to be addressed. Thank you and enjoy the chapter! **

**Ch. 8 Grown Up Oh No!**

Time had passed, months with the Toys soon transcended into years. The animatronics could hardly believe that their kids were now young adults. Naturally, the animatronics assumed that since the Toys were the next generation they would be exactly like them. Boy, were all of them wrong.

**This Morning…**

It was early, light just peered into the pizzeria waking the sleeping animatronics. Freddy groaned, he walked to the kitchen closet putting some oil in a mug. The bear yawned, he was definitely not a morning person." Morning brother." Freddy looked at the corner where Goldie sat with a smile on his face, the bear saw in his hands was a small bundle. The golden bear bounced it lightly before putting a baby bottle in the bundle's mouth." Factory gave you one now?" he asked curious.

"Yep, he's built just like the others. His design took a little longer to complete. But it was worth the wait, now I'm experiencing fatherhood for myself!" Goldie uttered kissing the bundle's forehead. Freddy moved forward gazing down at the animatronic unfazed." What's his name?" Goldie smiled." Balloon Boy, but I call him B.B for short. Tell Jr. He's finally got a little cousin!" Freddy rolled his eyes." Tell him yourself...hm...are you sure he's animatronic looks human."

Goldie glared at his brother." He's an animatronic they just designed him to be more kid friendly the reason he's a humanoid!" With that Goldie disappeared before Freddy went to open the door only to have it slammed in his face." Good morning all what a beautiful day!" Toy Freddie shouted happily before looking behind the door. His ears pinning against his head, the smile remaining on his face." Oh, morning Dad and again I'm so sorry about the door." Freddy rubbed his head and frowned." The twelfth time you've done that Jr." he muttered before moving aside and walking out the door." You're lucky I don't have a dent."

Freddy sat on the stage sipping his drink, Goldie had reappeared in the kitchen and was showing B.B to Jr. who was cooing wildly at the infant." At least I can get some peace and quiet." The bear animatronic said closing his eyes when a loud strum on a guitar caught his attention. Behind him was T.B or Bon Bon as he preferred to be called. The bunny was wearing a pair of headphones and a leather jacket as he relentlessly played on, bobbing his head with the beat of his electric. Freddy grabbed his ears, cringing as Bonnie came out with a sigh taking the guitar from his son." What's the deal, Pops?" Bon asked. Bonnie only smiled, a proud look on his face as the older animatronic rubbed his son's ears ignoring the annoyed gaze on Bon's face." It's too early my little prodigy." Bonnie stated as the young bunny stomped backstage, the electric dragging behind him.

Bonnie walked toward Freddy and sat next to him." Sorry he's obsessed with being a rocker, It's strange I never went through that phase. Sometimes I don't know how to deal with it." Freddy patted his shoulder taking another sip of his mug as another wave of loud music filled the pizzeria. Bonnie looked behind them seeing that the noise, this time was not Bon. It was coming from Pirate's Cove, The bunny and bear were going to go check, but they received their answer when Mangle came out dancing to a Backstreet Boys song. Unaware of their stares, she danced to her heart's content as Foxy emerged from the Cove chuckling to himself.

Truthfully, Foxy hated her tastes in music, but loved when Mangle danced. In his opinion, it made her stand out more and outline her sweet personality. The fox danced until the music was cut off." You know some of us are trying to read and gain much needed knowledge before the place opens." Toy Chica said in her hands was a science, math and history book. She took a seat onstage next to her Uncle Bonnie and proceeded to fill her brain. Chica emerged from backstage with a cook book." Sweetie want to help mama make breakfast?" The chicken ignored her and turned a page in her book.

"I would love to help you Aunt Chica!" Toy Freddie said from inside the kitchen, he already had a kiss the cook apron on. Freddy face-palmed." Where did I go wrong?" the bear said not noticing Toy Chica had taken his mug and had retreated to the office for some much needed alone time. Mangle decided to go backstage to talk with Bon as Foxy joined Bonnie and a pissed Freddy on stage. They sighed in unison then looked at each other." Anyone for donuts?" Bonnie suggested. Freddy glanced at the clock." We have time and Chica can handle the kids. And if I stay here any longer I'll short circuit." Foxy nodded in agreement as all three animatronics ran out of the door as Mike pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey lad need to borrow your car." Foxy said before Mike could protest. The security guard was pushed out of the front seat where Bonnie now sat. Freddy was in the passenger seat while Foxy reclined in the back. Mike dusted his knees he stood, handing Bonnie the keys." Don't get one scratch on my ride alright." He said the animatronics nodded as they left, leaving Mike to stand there. He looked to the pizzeria and opened the door." Just another day in paradise." He muttered bee lining for his office, only to find an unwanted guest sitting in his rolling chair.

"Toy Chica get out of my office now!"

**Please Review it's not over there is more. **


	9. Chapter 9 Jr's Secret

**Ch. 9 Jr.'s Secret **

"Hey buddy, can you take this order to table five?" Jr. asked handing Bon a large tray of cheese pizza." Why don't you do it, ever time I go near the kids they keep thinking I'm a girl!" Bon shouted wanting to punch Freddie when a smile appeared on his face." Look at it this way the pizzeria closes in twenty minutes, so wait a little longer. Plus I can't cook and take orders at the same time." He said grabbing his mittens to take the rest of the pizzas from the oven. Bon walked slowly to the table, glancing at the stage where his father stood strumming his guitar.

He wondered how his father was so patient, these kids were animals! Now he knew why Freddy was so angry all the time, but thanked his lucky stars that Jr. didn't end up like his father, since Goldie was the one who mainly raised him. As Bon approached the table, he switched to the manufacturer programing. Soon his frown twisted into a smile and his voice became abnormally silly sounding." Hey kiddies here's your pizza!" Bon said setting the tray down and inwardly vomiting at how his voice sounded at that moment." Enjoy your time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and come back soon!" He skipped away into the kitchen shutting off his program.

"I hate my life." He muttered as Bonnie entered the kitchen." Good work I'm so proud and you didn't pick a fight with the kids this time." The purple animatronic said gathering the blue bunny into his arms. Freddie awed at the affection while Bon tried wiggling out of his father's grip. Silently the bear was wishing his relationship with Freddy was like theirs. He pushed the thought away, watching the last of the people leave the pizzeria. Mike quickly shut the door wiping his forehead in relief. The animatronics came out into the main room, happy for some privacy from the viewing public.

Freddy took center stage to address everyone." Nice work another eventful day. Now we can roam finally." The large bear said retreating backstage, not noticing Jr. following him." Um, Dad?" Freddy reversed moving to his son." Yes Jr. what is it?" Freddy said his voice was low, but no temper was present." Since the pizzeria's closed, we can do some bonding you know. Playing a game or you can give me some more singing lessons. I enjoy those." The young bear said smiling at the prospect, Jr. had been close to Uncle Goldie and personally he wanted to be closer to his father.

Freddy sighed, placing a hand on Jr.'s shoulder." Later son I'm exhausted maybe some other-." Before the bear could finish an abnormal presence surrounded the pizzeria. It was strong and sent shivers down both animatronics spines. Freddy's eyes changed to black and he pushed his son behind him into the shadows." Stay here." He warned cautiously walking onstage, not surprised to see that his comrades had sensed the presence as well. Their eyes like his were black, looking in different directions for the presence.

Freddy gazed into the kitchen seeing Toy Bonnie, Chica and Mangle inside huddled together." Backstage immediately!" He bellowed watching them run in that direction. Goldie appeared alert, a growl coming from his throat. He was a father and needed to protect his son who was safely backstage huddled in Jr. arms." Freddy do you know this feeling? "Goldie asked. Freddy narrowed his eyes." It feels familiar." Suddenly a presence appeared, the creature was animatronic only his resemblance was more of a string less puppet.

A smiling mask hid his face from view." Is this really how you treat the guy who gave you all life? Honestly, I was expecting a party or homecoming celebration! But no I get threatening stares, well it's sweet, but I still desire some gifts afterwards!" The animatronics eyes changed back to their original color all of them frowned." Marionette! Lad you put us on high alert, we though an evil presence had entered the pizzeria." Foxy said rubbing his ears which were ringing." Well pirate you weren't wrong. I just came to see how the next generation's coming, it was my intervening that landed you all the parenting jobs, gave them life and established the rules of the pizzeria." Mari stated proudly pulling a chair as Mike came out of the office.

"Hey guys is everything okay I saw you all go on alert-." Mike stopped when he saw Mari, his dark fingertips waving at the security guard." Greetings Michael, still not fired or stuffed in a suit yet." He frowned stomping to his office." Let me know when it's finally gone." Mike yelled as Mari glared in his direction before the Toys walked from backstage, each going to their parents. Mari eyed Goldie's son B.B who reached for his father who happily cuddled the baby near his head, purring in contentment." Such a good father you are Goldie, great job!" Mari complimented, moving to Bonnie's son.

"Quite the rebel, but a gifted scarier nonetheless." He said going to Mangle." A sweetheart you are and a lover of children as well as music. Remind me to give you roles during the day." The puppet added with a smile. Mari glided to Toy Chica." Intelligent, we need someone like you in our ranks, night guards try to outsmart us all the time." He padded her head to the chicken's annoyance and moved to Jr. who was a bit cautious about the puppet." And here I thought Jr. would be just like Freddy! Such spirit and love of life. I am shocked Freddy raised such a sweet boy."

"Actually Uncle Goldie helped since Dad really had no experience in raising children." Freddie said stepping back when Mari began laughing at Freddy." I can believe it Mr. Grumpy needing help with the baby and he's the one who asked to raise you guys. Oh sweet irony!" The bear growled causing Mari to jump away in fear." Alright, I'll stop the teasing. I'm almost done anyway so be patience!" the puppet shouted silencing the impatient animatronic. Mari began addressing the Toys." You are probably already aware of the rules of the pizzeria and no not the ones posted on the wall. Those are the rules for the humans to follow, especially that don't touch Freddy rule."

He said snickering for a few moments then regaining his composure." Rule one: Animatronics are to stay in the building at all times during the night since we are more active. On occasion during the day, some of us may be active, but must only use the programming given by the manufactors to greet the children. Rule two: If children under fifteen are in the pizzeria during the night, do not stuff them. Otherwise stuff anyone you please except Michael no matter how much I desire him to become one of us." Upon hearing this Mike ran out of the pizzeria." I'll never be one of your minions' puppet!"

The Toys watched him drive away, they gave Mari worried looks." Don't fret the boy will be back before his shift starts. Rule three: Do not harm or intend to kill another animatronic, that honor belongs to me or Freddy to handle. And lastly the most important rule children." He levitated off the ground locking eyes with each of the Toys." Do not participate in a romantic relationship with a human, I say this because it is forbidden and never ends well….for the human." The grin on his mask widened, frightening the Toys. The puppet glided towards Freddy and the gang." I will be back in a month just in time for their ceremony. Adieu!" With that Mari disappeared leaving some very irritated animatronics.

"Do we have to do what he says?" Mangle asked shivering a bit." We have to sweetie, he brought us all to life. No matter how annoying he is, his rules keep us safe." Chica answered walking backstage to rest." Hey Bon, want to rig the office with traps before Mike comes back?" Toy Chica whispered a spark of mischief in her blue eyes. The bunny nodded, a dark smile on his face as the pair ran down the hall." Just be careful!" Bonnie said joining Chica backstage. Foxy decided to check the hall to make sure Mari was truly gone, Mangle tagged along a little hesitate.

Goldie disappeared claiming B.B needed a nap, when really he knew something was bothering Jr. and the young bear noticed he had been unusually quiet when Mari mentioned the last rule. He was hiding something, whatever it was he prayed Freddy wouldn't find out. Once the others were gone, it was just Jr. and Freddy." Dad what is this ceremony the puppet was talking about?" Freddy groaned," The ceremony is the test to see how scary an animatronic is. This determines the leader of the pizzeria as well, obviously with me being leader I won top scarier."

Freddy placed a hand on Jr.'s shoulder a rare smile on his face." I know you'll do the Fazbear name proud." Jr. smiled nervously before Freddy departed. The bear went to the storage room, closing the door in panic. How would he tell his father, that his son who was to take on the legacy as the next Fazbear leader was not a scarier?" Freddie grabbed a bag and began breathing into it, the bear had to remain claim.

Tonight was very special, he couldn't let his father's news get to him.

**That Night….**

Freddie was in the bathroom, straightening his bow tie and his hat. He reached on the sink for Mike's toothbrush, the bear had found in the office. His teeth shining as the bear looked at himself in the mirror." Perfect!" Jr. strolled out of the bathroom looking around to make sure no one was watching him. He walked to pirate cove where Foxy and Mangle waited." Is she here?" the bear asked." Yeah lad, you don't have to worry about tonight. We cut Mike a break, so he has taken Bonnie, Chica and Freddie out to thank them. Bon's in the office playing guitar and Chica's already asleep. Freddie felt some relief and thanked the pair before going inside the cove.

It was huge, with a pirate ship and plenty of space including another room where Freddie knew Mangle's room resided." You're late." A playful voice whispered as a beautiful young woman came from behind the ship. She wore a thin red wine dress that complimented her mocha-colored skin and striking violet eyes. Jr. felt his circuits heat a bit before approaching the beauty with a rose.

"Happy Anniversary Juliet, my one and only." The animatronic said grabbing the girl and kissing her hard against his lips." My teddy Freddie." She whispered leading him towards the ship where a candlelit dinner waited." You know my friends are afraid of this place." Juliet stated as her boyfriend arched his brow with a playful smile." Oh really are you?" he asked not expecting the girl to turn into his arms." No because I have reason not to." The young woman kissed him, seeing the sadness in his eyes." Freddie is something wrong?"

"No e-everything's fine." Juliet frowned." You stuttered, sit." She motioned for him to sit on the ship's deck beside her." Alright our main leader came today and gave us the pizzeria rules, not the ones on the wall. Apparently those are for the guests, we have another set of rules and one of them says I can't be with you. In addition, I found out that we have to do a scare test and the top scarier becomes the pizzeria's leader!" he nearly shouted." But Freddie bear, you're not scary at all." Juliet said watching her boyfriend in distress." I know!" Freddie held his head in his hands." What do I do?"

Juliet took his hand feeling the cold metal against her warm skin." There is only so much you can do, Freddie at the test do your best love. If you don't end up leader then it's not so bad and you can talk to your Dad right?" The bear looked away." He'd freak." Juliet moved his head to her giving him a soft smile." As for us we need to be more careful or see each other less." She said her voice quiet in the end. Freddie took her hands, kissing the knuckles." We'll be careful, but if the second option has to happen. Then I at least want to do this." Freddie went on his knees pulling out a shiny golden band with a diamond from under his hat." Juliet Mara Robinson will you marry this animatronic bear when the time is right and if I become leader my queen?"

"Yes my darling!" Freddie slipped the ring on and kissed his future mate passionately. If only Freddie knew exactly what he had done.

**Please review and to add yes the animatronics are breaking Mari's rules. **


	10. Chapter 10 Strange Feelings

**Hey Guys I'm back so just to clear up the toy animatronics are adopted by the original animatronics not biologically related although they were made in the same factory and call them mom and/or dad. There may or may not be pairings it's a surprise. **

**Ch. 10 Strange Feelings**

**Countdown 30 Days till ceremony…...**

It was another morning in the pizzeria, luckily for everyone it was the weekend and the pizzeria was only open on week days. But despite that the toys were getting no rest, especially since Freddy had set an alarm waking up everyone in the pizzeria. The animatronics groaned as they yawned, stretched and walked over to sit at the party tables. All of them were tired and irritated at getting a surprise wakeup call from their leader, who seemed less grumpy.

"Good everyone's awake." Freddy addressed as the last of the animatronics took a seat, Mangle took her place beside Foxy before rubbing her yellow eyes to stare at her parental figure. He gave the female fox a smile before turning his attention to Freddy." As you all probably know I set the alarm because today is when the Toys will begin training for the ceremony. Each of us will take our trainee and show them the ropes in scarring." The bear said before turning to Foxy, Bonnie and Chica." Teach the Toys everything you know." They nodded before gathering their charges and going their separate ways leaving Goldie, Freddie and B.B.

Freddy gazed at his brother who was rocking B.B gently." Goldie since B.B is still an infant he will have his own ceremony when he comes of age." Goldie levitated near Freddy pressing his nose, chuckling when the familiar squeaky noise was heard causing the animatronic to growl." Whatever you say brother, now go train Jr. I'm taking B.B to the park." He stated before nuzzling the younger bear's head and teleporting away. After Freddy was sure Goldie was gone, the bear animatronic walked down the dimly lit halls with his son." So are we training in one of the party rooms?" Jr. asked.

"Bonnie is using the main party room for Bon's training, Foxy naturally is using Pirate Cove for Mangle and Chica has T.C backstage. We are going to train in the Fazbear secret location, this is where every future leader of the pizzeria practices their technique." Freddy stated as they reached the back of the pizzeria. The bear animatronic opened the door leading outside, the sun shined bright hurting Jr's eyes. He flinched back in the building unsure of what to do, they weren't allowed outside it was a rule." Come on son, it's alright you'll get use to the sunlight."

Freddie looked at his father who to his surprise held out his hand for the younger animatronic to take. Jr. did and was slowly pulled outside, the sunlight not burning his eyes anymore as the bear gazed at his surroundings. They were in a large fenced enclosure with two large metal dumpsters." This is the area where the janitors take out the trash." Jr said holding his nose at the foul odor in the air." It's not the most good smelling place, but its large enough for your training." He muttered.

Freddy walked toward the dumpsters behind them were a few garbage cans, little by little the animatronic arranged the cans in a line before walking back over to Jr." Alright son these cans are going to act as your temporary hiding places. In the ceremony, it will be easier since the pizzeria is dimly lit. Your hiding places are the bathrooms, wall corners and party rooms. Now repeat that back to me." The elder animatronic said placing his hands behind his back." Bathrooms, wall corners and party rooms." Freddie said back earning a nod from his father.

"Good now watch me." Freddy took a breath before running forward and moving quickly between the cans without knocking them over. Then the bear stood in front letting out his screech causing the cans to topple against each other. Jr. gazed in awe and fear at Freddy's abilities, a shiver went down his exoskeleton, he would have to do the same thing." This technique is built for endurance purposes; you have to be quick when comes to the night guard. We have to be able to out run the guards and strike fear into their hearts with our screech. For us Fazbears, we like to toy with our prey before we strike which is why we do this."

Freddy stepped back, allowing his blue eyes to turn dark before the Toreador March began to play. The melody to any child was innocent nothing deadly, even Freddie didn't seen anything harsh with the tone because as a cub Freddy played the tune as his lullaby if he couldn't sleep. But, Jr. knew the song was used to spell doom for the night guard as well. A thought crossed the animatronics' mind and his ears lowered as his light blue eyes widened in realization." Dad I don't have the March."

Freddy stopped playing the song and put his hand on Jr's shoulder." You have it it's just somewhere inside of you, you're a late bloomer and just need to bring it out. That happened to me, I was late in finding my March too. But I received it once I found myself." The bear removed his hand from Freddie shoulder moving it to his ear, He rubbed it gently in comfort as Jr relaxed and smiled wishing he was still a cub that way the bear could receive more than rare affection from his father.

"Now come show me how you properly hide and stalk." Freddie gulped before getting into position. He ran towards the cans concentrating and trying to recall how Freddy did his techniques. Once he was done, Jr saw that all the trash cans were knocked over. He bit his lip, looking to his father." It's your first day, there will be mistakes. Now do it again." Freddie nodded setting all the cans up before running again.

**Foxy and Mangle…...**

"Ok lassie let's get started. I is unsure if ye are suppose to be pirate like me, but that won't hinder anything." Foxy said as he eyed Mangle who sat crisscrossed on top of a treasure chest. She looked a little bored and uncomfortable as the female stared at her claws. The cove was dark, but not completely since the curtain was open allowing some much needed light inside. Mangle smiled she loved sunlight even if she grew up in darkness, the fox didn't like it so much. Mangle looked to Foxy who was still talking (more to himself than her) she stretched out her hand to touch the rays, a few highlighting the depth in eyes and the large pink heart on her chest.

" Lassie are ye paying atten-." The pirate fox froze seeing Mangle's golden lit eyes staring the rays of light that now illuminated her entire form, making her stand out even more than when the female was dancing. Foxy couldn't take his eyes off of Mangle, in this light she was a beauty. It wasn't until Mangle noticed Foxy staring did the pirate break from his trace. He shook his head violently with a low growl," Sorry where were we?" Mangle tapped her chin before answering." Training I believe. You were muttering how everyone's is teaching about endurance and scare today. Which is why Aunt Chica is having T.C stacking random objects around the pizzeria and Uncle Bonnie is teaching Bon the statue technique."

Foxy chuckled." Sometimes I think you listen to me too well, lassie." She giggled causing Foxy to blush." Your training is to run up and down both hallways, we animatronic foxes are known for being free runners. To give ya an edge, Mangle you may listen to your music. I notice your faster when you do and don't be afraid to use your dance moves to increase speed." The pirate said as Mangle sprinted out of sight, leaving Foxy in the cove." What is wrong with ya Foxy, ye never seen Mangle in another light than your precious kit." He told himself before running after Mangle. Little did he know she was thinking the same thing.

**Statue technique: When the animatronics freeze or stand still for long period in scary posses if you played the games or seen the animations you all know what I'm talking about. If not Fredbear does it in the last game multiple times.**


	11. Chapter 11 Work Harder

**Ch. 11 Work Harder **

**20 Days till Ceremony…..**

" Alright son, we going to start with physical fitness, personally it's not my favorite aspect of training seeing as you are very active on the guitar it should be a piece of cake, right Bon?" Bonnie had just entered the dark party room not seeing his son anywhere even with his night vision. The large purple bunny looked around getting worried as his paternal instincts began to flair. He paused when a dark chuckle echoed in the room and Bonnie thought he had seen two glowing eyes on the ceiling or was it the corner of the room. He had no time to think when Bon tackled him to the ground giving his father a fierce animatronic screech that resembled a roar.

Bonnie from his shock and stood smiling." I have never been so proud!" the animatronic shouted bringing his offspring into a hug by then Bon had turned off his camouflage. He sighed but allowed his father to hold him and to his surprise a small smile slowly edged on Bon's face." Yeah, I know Dad."

Chica looked nervously at her daughter who was reading three books at the same time, she had refused to physically train for days and had been backstage reading. It was too much and Chica couldn't take it anymore, when T.C was a baby things were simple and their relationship was close so much that T.C never left Chica side. And now as a young adult just distant and the animatronic felt lost." T.C enough is enough we need to train! The others have gone through physical exercise and are going through the next process just look!"

T.C looked up from her book to Mangle running at top speed, catching up to Foxy. Her blue eyes widened, she was now just as fast as him. She noticed also that the two foxes stared at one another before turning their gaze. T.C smiled at that then turned to her mother." I am not physically strong that is why I am using strategy.

These books are all about animatronic movement, scare and battle tactics in addition to the element of surprise. By memorizing these books, I will have enough knowledge of scaring to out way the others." With that, T.C stood eyes turning dark. She removed her beak and gave it to a shocked Chica who had no idea her daughter could remove her beak. T.C hurried over outside becoming one with the darkness of the pizzeria, a creepy groan left her frame as she tip-toed to the office.

After three minutes, Chica heard Mike's terrified scream and watched as he ran to his car and drove off. T.C walked back to Chica taking her beak and placing back on her face. Before Chica could apologize for her outburst, she was tackled into a hug." I'm easily annoyed, irritable and prefer to be left alone. But through it all I love you mom, I really do and I'll cook with you when you want." The toy animatronics' words caused oil to leak from Chica's eyes, she had never been happier.

Freddy groaned, he was getting nowhere after days of intense training with Jr. he wasn't improving. He was borderline scary which was not what the leader was going for, borderline meant he couldn't even scar adults. Children probably, adults absolutely not. He glanced at T.F who was relentlessly doing push-ups then getting up to jog around the fenced area." That's enough inside, we are done for today go rest." Freddy said stomping inside.

"Oh what do I do?" He muttered clenching his fists." That bad huh?" Freddy groaned turning from a floating Goldie." Jr's training not going so good?" Freddy slammed his fists against the table glaring at Golden Freddy." Brother it's been weeks and he's not even close to my level of scaring! Its Fazbear, tradition the bear animatronics are the scariest which is why we run the place!" he said laying his head in his hands as Goldie stopped levitating and took a seat next to him.

"That is not the only reason, members of our close family end up leader. Yes we are the most frightening, but we are strong, compassionate, understanding of the others and know what's right. Jr. has all these qualities, I am unsure whether he scary or not, but the point is that regardless Freddie will surpass you in his own way. But in order for this to happen, he needs his father to believe in him, he's your son Freddy. Yet remember, brother he is not you."

Freddy thought over these words as Goldie disappeared backstage to check on his little one. He stopped when Marionette was in the room holding the very wide awake baby, BB smiled and touched the puppet's mask." Mari." The puppet turned to the golden bear and placed BB back in his playpen." I can't help it I'm so attached." He stated receiving a pat on the back by Goldie." I understand, but why give him to me when you could have raised him yourself?"

The puppet looked to Goldie no one knew, but the animatronics were best friends and Mari confided in the bear often." I don't stay in one place for a long period of time unlike you guys, I linger for a sort time then move on. That is not a life for a baby animatronic, but I am working to fix that."

The puppet said levitating upwards but not before taking a long look at B.B." You know you will eventually have to tell the others Balloon Boy wasn't created from the factory." The puppet nodded quickly kissing a now sleeping BB head." I know just not now. Marionette then disappeared unknown to Goldie that a bit of oil was left on the floor from his tears.


	12. Chapter 12 The Introduction

**Ch. 12 The Introduction **

**10 Days till Ceremony…..**

Freddie leaned his head against the party room long table and stared blankly at his plate of pizza. He allowed a small groan to escape his mouth, this alerted his comrades next to him." Its ok, Freddie." Mangle said gently patting the back of his exoskeleton. Today, was the toys day off after several days of intense training.

Although none of the animatronics were as sad or exhausted as Freddie, he had overheard his father and uncle talking. His father confided in his uncle that he wasn't to Freddy's scare level. The news disappointed and frustrated the bear that instead of taking a break, he continued to run laps until he was called for dinner.

Nothing hurt more than his father being angry that his son wasn't scare material." Frets, quit moping and eat the pizza. You look like you need it." Bon Bon stated sliding an entire slice down his throat. Chica cringed at his display and moved her attention to the bear." There are bags under your eyes did you not sleep?" the chicken asked pulling a mirror in front of Freddie's face.

He placed a finger under his eyes, there were small dark lines." Yeah, I've been pushing myself too hard." The three looked at the bear unconvinced." You've been pushing yourself or Uncle Freddy has been pushing you?" Mangle asked as all eyes were on Jr. They all grew up around the leader of the pizzeria, they knew his moods and how he acted towards his successor.

Freddie sat there nervously as his comrades seen to lean in more in order to get him talking. In frustration, he slammed his fists against the table and stood." Guys, it's none of your business ok?!" Freddie shouted running down the dark halls.

"Well, that wasn't the sweet and lovable Freddie we all love." Mangle said throwing away her plate." Can you blame the guy, this stupid ceremony is making us all go nuts." said Bon before standing and walking down the hall following Freddie's dented footprints in the tiled floors. He paused when Mike was standing in the doorway of the office, his mouth was gaped and his hands tangled in his hair as he stared at the prints.

Bon smiled leaning against the opposite wall." Oh Mike, why do you put yourself through this torture? I mean you're stuck making minimum wage and babysitting killer animatronics all night and half the day. You have no life, not that I'm one to talk. I'm an animatronic bunny built to entertain brats for the rest of my life. But you still have time to make something of yourself."

Mike said nothing as Bon patted his head and proceeded to walk down the halls. He found Freddie outside on the roof, the sky a mixture of orange and purple as the sun was setting." So I see you found a new spot to run from your problems? Huh, even lead singers can be drama queens." Freddie huffed." Your one to talk guitar bunny, I heard from Uncle Foxy you are planning on leaving the band and going solo." Bon shrugged." Hey Frets, If I could leave this place I would. But I'm not human."

Freddie grinned." Or maybe you're just attached to this old place." Bon walked beside the bear, looking to the horizon, but saying nothing. He knew Freddie was right, the bunny was too attached to the place and everyone in it. Obviously, he wouldn't admit it rock stars never do." So about what happened with Mangle and Chica." Freddie pounded his head against the ledge of the roof." The girls are right Dad did push me, but I also pushed myself. I need to be at his scare level or else I can't succeed and Dad will never be proud of me."

Bon's green eyes widened and he fingered his ears." So that's what this is about." In an instant, Freddie's hat was snatched from his head. He nearly panicked a Fazbear is nothing without their hat." Bon give that back!" The toy bunny ignored his plead, placing the hat on his head and balancing himself on the edge of the roof." Little teddy wants Daddy to be proud of him! Trust me, Frets you don't need your old man's approval. It's a waste of time and what is there to gain?" Bon stated slapping the hat back on Jr.'s head.

Freddie frowned, blue eyes narrowing into Bon's green ones. He grabbed Bon's arm pulling him from the ledge." I love my Dad, Bon and I want him be proud of me, like Uncle Bonnie is of you. Regardless of what you do, your father will continue to love and shower you with affection. My Dad has never showered me with affection, Uncle Goldie was the only one who really filled that void." Bon rolled his eyes.

"I wish my Dad was more like Uncle Freddy. At least I wouldn't be embarrassed every second of the day and night in front of everyone!" he yelled trying to catch his breath. Both animatronics were at odds, both wanting what the other had. Freddie smiled, although they had different opinions and desires for their lives. Bon was still Freddie's best friend." Truce?" Jr. said extending his hand to Bon.

The bunny chuckled darkly and took the bear's hand." Truce, Frets." Bon took his hand and moved it to Jr.'s back." Come on, there is some extra pizza in the kitchen if you're interested?" Freddie nodded, seeing that the sky was dark and littered with stars. The animatronics retreated inside to the halls leading to the kitchen.

" Pizza with carrots and broccoli?" Jr. felt sick and wanted to gag at his friend's choice in toppings." What about you, big shot? Tuna fish and squid, it smells rank!" Freddie just shrugged and ate the slice in one bite, he licked his lips satisfied with the taste. Bon was eating the toppings off one by one before stuffing his face.

They went to get more pizza, when a shuffling sound was heard in the next room. Bon's ears twitched as did Freddie's, they heard small footsteps that could have been overlooked if the toys didn't have oversensitive hearing. Freddie tensed." What was that?" Bon narrowed his eyes to the main room where the entrance was." I don't know, but let's check it out." Freddie walked quietly into the room, while Bon blended into the darkness.

He distanced himself from Freddy to the dark walls of the hall. If there was danger the bunny would reveal himself, but for now his eyes remained trained on his friend. Bon watched as Freddie looked around for anything suspicious, this left the bunny feeling a bit guilty. The bear was bait to lure out whatever was hiding in here, Bon just hoped it was some little brat that way he could have Mike call the kid's parents to come get them.

Freddie took a deep breath to calm himself, he had checked under the long tables the stage, and storage room. Pirate Cove was the last to be checked, Foxy wasn't in there and he knew Mangle would probably be in her room with the door shut, playing music. Freddie couldn't really tell since the walls in her room were sound proof. The curtains on the cove were closed and it was dark, but taking a risk the bear slowly opened the curtain.

There was nothing, Freddie turned to Bon and gave a thumbs up until he was harshly shoved to the ground. His eyes remained closed as his mechanics recovered from the impact. While his servos were searching for internal damage, the animatronic felt a light weight on his abdomen." Well, If it isn't my Teddy bear." A flirtatious voice whispered. Freddie's eyes flung open, he looked up at the person." J-juliet, w-what a-are you d-doing h-here?" the bear stuttered, surprised to have his girlfriend here and sitting on him.

His face began heating up, a lovey-dovey smile on his face. How he had missed her, it felt like they had been separated for years. Freddie opened his mouth to speak, but froze when he saw Bon peeking behind the cove. Panic rose within his exoskeleton, Foxy and Mangle were the only ones who knew about Juliet. He saw white pupils narrow, Bon probably though she was attacking Freddie and since Juliet wasn't a child, he was allowed to kill her.

Freddie had to think fast, he saw Bon edge closer ready to screech. Without warning, Freddie grabbed Juliet's face and slammed his lips against hers, holding the human tightly to him. Juliet was surprised by his actions but moved her lips against his own.

Freddie slowly began to stand, but kept his lips connected to hers. Once the bear was off the ground, he positioned his hands on his fiancée's back and knees lifting her bridal style. He quickly ended the kiss rubbing his nose against hers then pecking her forehead and cheek.

Juliet giggled turning wide-eyed when she saw the animatronic bunny in front of them. Freddie's ears bent in guilt, his best friend should have been the first to know about Juliet. "Bon this is my girlfriend and fiancée Juliet Robinson. Juliet this is my best friend Toy Bonnie, he's Bonnie the bunny son."


	13. Chapter 13 What is Needed

**Ch. 13 What is Needed**

Freddie twirled his thumbs nervously as the animatronic looked between his best friend and fiancée. They were seated at one of the party tables, Juliet was munching on a slice of Freddie's tuna fish and squid pizza. While Bon strummed a cord to two on his guitar to create background noise to prevent suspension in case the other animatronics were nearby. The bunny's green eyes staring curiously at Juliet.

"Bon, I'm sorry. You should have been the first to know about Juliet. I-." Freddie was cut off when Bon put his hand up to stop him from proceeding. "Frets, you're not the only one with secrets in this pizzeria. I name a few off the top of my ears. It is no surprise you hid her…um she knows about the rules?" Bon asked.

The bear opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off once again. "Yes, Teddy bear explained. Being with a human is considered forbidden, how dumb is that!" Juliet said receiving a nod from the animatronic bunny. "We didn't make the rules, toots. Our leader did." Juliet gave Bon a questioning look. "Freddy. His father made the rules." The woman said pointing to the bear next to her. "No. Freddy didn't make these rules." Bon stated strumming more cords.

Freddie scooted his chair close to Juliet. "We have two leaders who work together as a unit. One stays in the pizzeria to watch over us, while the other oversees business surrounding the pizzeria." The bear explained.

"In other words, what Frets means by business is that our leader uses his powers to manipulate the employees and office directors to provide for our needs. It's kinda why we toys were raised by the original animatronics. He warped the minds of the manufactory works." Bon said not surprised to see a horrified look on the woman's face.

"That's terrible who is this animatronic?" Juliet asked. "His name is Marionette, but the children prefer to call him the puppet." Freddie whispered as Juliet's eyes widened to a degree. "Wait, you mean that tall stringless puppet who use to give kids balloons when we were younger?" Juliet asked receiving a slow nod from both animatronics.

"He seemed so nice and harmless." Juliet whispered. Bon let out a dark chuckle. "During the day it may appear that way, but trust me. At night is when an animatronic shows its true colors. Frets, here is another story. He can barely scare anything, no offense." The bunny stated looking remorseful for his friend.

Freddie groaned leaning his head on the table. "Again, Bon!" Juliet stood and began massaging the bear's shoulders. Jr. closed his eyes, allowing the stress and tension to leave him. "I'm guessing training didn't go well today. How long until the ceremony?" the woman asked. "Ten days." The bear announced. He moaned, relaxing at Juliet's touch. "I need to improve my scare level by then." Freddie muttered. "What I need is a tutor." The animatronic said gazing in Bon's direction.

"Frets, teaching and me are not a good combination. I tried to teach Foxy how to kick box and Mike ended up in the hospital for a few weeks. At least it was peaceful. Do you know how hard it is be taught to go after a moving target? Then have your parents say not to go after it? Its torture!" Bon grumbled, clenching his fists and staring at the office.

"Mike is our practice dummy. Dad and the others don't want him killed because for some odd reason they like him. That and he prevents our parents from harming other guards. In a way, he's the pizzeria's scapegoat." Freddie muttered. "Bon, please. I need a tutor, you heard my Dad: A Fazbear bear animatronic must inherit the role as leader. Its tradition! I know for a fact you don't want to be leader. It will ruin your chances of leaving this place." Freddie stated with a clever smile.

He saw a hint of panic rise on the bunny animatronic's face, ears dropping for a moment. "I'll be your tutor on one condition, your fiancée helps." Jr.'s blue eyes widened, unknowingly a low growl escaped his lips. "Why?" Bon narrowed his eyes having heard the growl. "You need motivation and that kiss you bestowed on her earlier proves, she be plenty motivation for you."

Freddie blushed, while Juliet giggled. "Alright, but she can't be here all the time. I don't want Dad to discover her before I tell him about us. You, Foxy and Mangle are the only ones who are aware of our relationship." Juliet intertwined her hand with Freddie's paw. She leaned down and kissed Freddie's nose as the animatronic encircled her waist. Bon smirked at the sight.

The pair looked content and infatuated with one another. His mind lingered on the pizzeria rules as he watched the couple's affections. With a sigh, Bon stroked his ears. "I won't lie Uncle Freddy won't be pleased if he finds out. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Just promise in the future, you won't rush into having bear/human brats." The bunny pleaded not willing to be a babysitter.

"No worries there, Rock star." Juliet said receiving a smile from the bunny. "Call me Bon Bon, toots."

Foxy stroked the hook on his hand, walking the halls toward the Cove. It had been his night to patrol the pizzeria and good thing too. The pirate fox had taken the job purposely in order to think over his thoughts about Mangle. She was beautiful, talented, energetic and full of life. Everything that made a good pirate fox, but he began seeing her in another light a romantic one. The fox shook his head again for the third time that night. He raised Mangle, although she wasn't biologically his offspring. He couldn't be with her or could he?

"Argh, all this thinkin be making me head hurt!" Foxy yelled entering the main party room where Jr, Bon and Juliet were. All three breathed in relief at the sight of the animatronic. Foxy walked over and smiled at Juliet." Nice to see again lass." He said. "It's great to be back here. Thanks for leaving the door open." She replied.

Foxy walked over to Bonnie. "So, nephew. Ye finally discovered Jr.'s secret." He said pulling a bit at the bunny's ears. "Whatever." Bon said with a yawn. "I'm going to bed. Nice to meet ya, toots." The bunny whispered walking backstage with his guitar. "It is getting late. I better go Teddy Bear." Juliet uttered. Freddie's ears flattened, but he sensed the drowsiness in her voice and nodded, walking his love to the front door.

Foxy looked at the pair before disappearing into his cove. He walked over to the large Pirate ship to the captain's quarters as it was called. Better known as his bed room and private chambers. He preferred sleeping on the ship instead of having a bedroom in the walls. Mangle on the other hand was different, she was a female. Foxy didn't know much when it came to women, but he did know there were moments when they needed space.

Foxy learned this when Mangle was a teenager. He could barely control the vixen, her angry alone made her more pirate than he was. The animatronic shivered, those were hard times, but he had to admit Mangle was more attractive when she was angry. He blushed and hurried to his room, surprised when the vixen was standing right in his bedroom.

"Mangle! Oh...um lass, you should be asleep. The pizzeria is open tomorrow." Foxy said noticing Mangle rubbing her shoulder. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep. S-so, I came to check on you, but you weren't here." She replied her gaze focused on the floorboards.

Foxy stood in front of her and gently grasped her shoulders. "I was on patrol tonight. I thought you knew." Foxy whispered. Mangle's eyes connected with Foxy's. "Now I do." Mangle leaned over placing her lips against Foxy's in a quick peck before running out of the room in shock.

Foxy just stood there heart hammering and a possessive growl escaping his throat. He gripped his head as a loud voice yelled at him: **"Our Mate!" **


	14. Chapter 14 Fox Problem

**Ch. 14 Fox Problem **

**7 Days till Ceremony**…...

The animatronics were huddled around Pirate's Cove waiting for Mike who had just went inside. They whispered among themselves about the fox's recent behavior. It happened two days ago, at first Foxy seemed quiet and often distracted. He rarely ate dinner with his companions instead the animatronic made excuses that he had a headache.

Then, Foxy's mood slowly began to change. He stayed close to Mangle even at times when she wanted to be alone. Foxy became possessive of her and growled when he saw Bon or Freddie get too close to the female fox. They assumed his behavior was merely fatherly instinct and the group would laugh it off stating Foxy finally realized Mangle was not a child anymore.

This excuse was forgotten, when Foxy attacked Bonnie. The bunny wanted to ask Mangle if she wanted Bon's old CD collection and the fox tackled him. Freddy tried to bring the fox down, but he clawed at the bear trying to get to Bonnie. Foxy was finally subdued when Mike deactivated the pirate. Freddy and Bonnie then carried him back to his cove and placed Foxy in a metal cage at the bottom of his ship.

Right now, the sounds of Foxy's growling and Mike's voice could be heard from inside the curtain-covered stage. Mangle stood off to the side away from the group, trickles of oil slid down her soft furry cheeks. Her nose showed a hint of red as she sniffled. This was all her fault if she hadn't of given into her feelings, Foxy wouldn't be like this. She had watched in horror as Foxy was forcibly knocked unconscious and dragged into a cage.

Mangle's ears perked as Foxy's growls grew louder. She whimpered and covered her eyes with her paws. Chica having heard Mangle walked over to the young fox and brought her into a hug. She whispered soothing words to Mangle as she continued to cry on the chicken's shoulder. "It's ok, Mike and Freddy will know what to do." Chica muttered as Freddy came out from backstage.

The animatronics moved to the long tables and became silent. He was in a bad mood thanks to Foxy almost biting off his ear. Freddy muttered how lucky the fox was that Mike deactivated him or else Foxy would have been scrap metal for getting into a fight with him. No one knew this, but the bear despised violence, Freddy only fought if he needed to or if provoked (which Goldie often did on purpose).

The animatronic sighed and stood in front of the cove. His hands entwining behind his back as his ears flicked at sound of Mangle's sobs. "She's upset." Toy Chica said standing next to her uncle. "There is no need for her tears, Mike will found out what is wrong. In case he doesn't, I've contacted Marionette." Freddy replied noises from behind the curtain ceasing. "Won't he be upset?" Toy Chica asked.

"The puppet is always upset; why do you think he is never here. Mari can't stay in one place too long since we were murdered. He easily gets restless and the more the puppet is the more dangerous his powers are." Freddy explained. Chica nodded writing his words down on a notepad. In a way, Mari was protecting them from himself, but she doubted the animatronic was miserable all the time.

Although the chicken wondered if there was another source to his restlessness other than his previous life as a human. Toy Chica tapped her chin with the pencil observing her surroundings. Eyes traced on Goldie's little one: Balloon Boy. Mari said BB was created from the factory like her, Mangle, Bon and Freddie. Only the boy took a lot longer to build due to designs changes/financial issues having to do with the company.

Chica frowned not believing the words the puppet had said about the boy. His existence to her was a mystery and she didn't believe BB was from the factory. If he was Freddy would have been informed and have found a parent for the baby animatronic before his arrival. Instead, Marionette randomly showed up with BB and immediately placed him in Golden Freddy's care without consulting his brother.

Goldie accepted the offer as BB's guardian, but he didn't ask any questions about the child at all. She remembered her mother telling her how all the animatronics were constantly asking Mari questions about them. Which meant whatever Mari is hiding about BB, Goldie already knew and is making sure no one else finds out.

Chica smiled her wires and circuits buzzing, she wanted to know what the puppet was hiding and how BB was involved. "O man, not good." Mike's voice caught everyone's attention as he exited the cove. "How is he?" Bonnie asked receiving a sad glance from the security guard. "I checked everything out and he's fine. No malfunctions, nothing."

"It's not a physical component maybe an emotional or mental one?" Toy Chica added. Mangle frowned, addressing the chicken. "Foxy is not crazy!" she yelled. Toy Chica moved taken aback by Mangle's outburst. "That's not what she meant. Chica's trying to help by founding a solution, she is not saying he's insane." Freddie stated not liking the tension in the room.

"Fine, just so long as she doesn't blame Foxy for his own state because I know for a fact it's not his fault!" Mangle shouted before retreating down the hall. Chica and Bonnie followed her as Marionette appeared before the others. "As useless as ever aren't we Michael?" the puppet chuckled as the security guard ran to his office locking the door. "Freddy, come with me. The rest go about your business; the ceremony is in a few days. Be prepared." He said as everyone slowly retreated from the cove.

Freddy and Mari undid the curtains and walked inside. "So, where is Foxy?" the puppet asked allowing the bear to lead him to the bottom of the ship. There the pirate was locked in his cage, clawing at the bars and snarling at the animatronics in front of him. "He seems normal enough, in fact the fox is better this way." Mari said laughing before being punched in the shoulder by Freddy Fazbear.

"Ok, ok. Teddy, I'll see what's wrong and fix him. Now go, I need to do this alone." The puppet stated as the bear frowned. "Then why did you want me to come in here with you?" he asked. "We both are leaders and need to bond more! Plus, you scare everyone." Freddy groaned and marched out of the room. Mari gazed at Foxy his expression changing from playful to melancholy.

The puppet reached inside of the cage placing his hand on Foxy's forehead, his memories consuming Marionette. "Mangle finally kissed you, huh? Possessive over the one you love. Been there done that, now let's cure you." In an instant, the puppet's hands glowed his power entering Foxy's mind, healing it. The power became too great and Foxy slipped into a deep sleep as Mari finished.

"Rest easy, you'll be back to normal when you awake." The animatronic walked out of the room to the backstage area.

**Pizzeria Roof…**

"Poor Foxy." Juliet muttered somberly. Freddie held the young woman in his arms and nuzzled her shoulder. "I don't understand, two days ago Foxy was fine. I wonder what drove him crazy?" she asked as Jr. wrapped his arms tightly around his love's waist. Toy Bonnie looked at the couple who had joined him on the roof and rolled his eyes. "It is obvious what happened." Bon said. The couple turned to the bunny curiously. "Frets, haven't you noticed how Mangle and Uncle Foxy were acting around each other. Both shy yet giving each other the goo goo eyes."

Juliet's sad expression shifted into an overjoyed, love-struck look. Freddie noticed and addressed his best friend. "Uncle Foxy raised Mangle that can't be the reason." Juliet and Bon gave snickered giving Freddie an innocent glance. "When you first fell in love with me, what were the side effects?" Juliet asked fluttering her lashes at Freddie causing his wires to overheat.

"I was nervous, confused, frustrated, but most of all happy." Freddie paused after his words, thinking about Mangle and for the first time he noticed his side effects reflecting in her. Bon smirked, patting Freddie's back. "You get it now?" the animatronic asked as the bear nodded. "How did you see it before me?"

Bon rubbed the back of his head then crossed his arms. "Don't know, it's probably because I haven't fallen in love yet. Not that I am playing to, you can't have a girl on your arm and be a performer." He muttered. Freddie gave him a questioning look before grabbing Juliet by the waist. The animatronic purred bringing the girl to his chest. She smiled, laying her head on his chest fondling his red bow tie.

"Speak for yourself." Freddie stated acting like a casanova. Bon's right ear twitched and he groaned, pulling the couple from their stupor. "Break it up you two! It's time for Frets training. We will start with some push-ups then move to some wall jumps." Bon pointed to the large pile of bricks he set up. The bear animatronic puffed in his chest. "Let's get started."

**Backstage…**

Chica was positioned in front of Golden Freddy's room door. She saw Mari go inside and decided to listen in on their conversation. Luckily, for the chicken the door was slightly open allowing her to look inside. "He's already crawling. How I have missed so much." Chica heard the puppet say in monotone. She blinked in confusion, Mari was flamboyant. Why is he all of a sudden, speaking with conviction.

"You could visit him a lot more." Goldie whispered. Chica saw the puppet frown and stood from BB. "I can't alright! He will resent me for the rest of my afterlife if I truly showed him how I lived!" Chica flinched at the power in his voice, but was comforted by Goldie's calming voice. "He will anyway if you see him less and less. When the boy grows up, he will realize I am not his father." The bear said as BB crawled along the floor, stopping at the puppet's leg.

"I know, but you are better at it than I'll ever be." Mari muttered, he looked down smiling at the baby. "Just promise, not to reveal his true origin." Goldie nodded. "Not until you're ready to tell him." The puppet wiped oil from his face and patted the bear's back. He then rubbed BB's head before disappearing.

Chica remained where she was, as Goldie went to lay in his bed. BB crawled toward the door and smiled at the chicken. She waved to the toddler and her eyes widened a fracture when laughed. For a slip second, BB appeared somewhat human.


	15. Chapter 15 Always a Mystery

**Ch. 15 Always a Mystery **

**2 days till Ceremony….**

"Are we going to need these?" Toy Bonnie's optical sensors observed the chucks of wood in Juliet's hands. "Yeah, those are good." The bunny heaved his own pile of wood down the halls. "Now stay behind me at all times. Any of the others to know you are here." Bon said his voice lowered. His eyes changed to black as to emphasize his warning if she strayed. Juliet flicked his nose causing his eyes to return to their green hues. "Or else they'll kill me. Come on, I know the rules bunny bud!" the woman said in a mock tone.

The guitarist gave Juliet a surprised look. "You didn't flinch. My guess was right, you're not afraid. Not even the thought of being stuffed doesn't faze you." Toy Bonnie plainly stated. "After dating an animatronic for a few years, nothing scares you." Juliet explained. The bunny frowned, he was hoping to be her worst nightmare, but thanks to Toy Freddy that would never happen.

"Remind me to punch that boyfriend of yours when we get back to the roof." Juliet chuckled at his statement as the two silently conversed without alerting any animatronics that meant be in the hall. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but why aren't you training?" the woman asked. "Believe or not I am natural born scarer, but Pops does still train me. Right now, I feel like I have had enough training for one day." The bunny lied.

Juliet sighed, giving Toy Bonnie a smile. "You know I was raised by my grandparents. My mother and father died when I was three years old, so I really don't know what Freddie is dealing with when it comes to his father, but I wish my parents were alive to know how it feels." She moved her gaze to the animatronic. "Freddie has told me about you and Bonnie. If I ever have kids one day I would want to be as loving as Bonnie the bunny is to you."

Bon tightened his grip on the wood in his hands. "The problem is that my Pops is too loving! He embarrasses me every chance he gets, even in front of the brats at performances! That animatronic is overly affectionate! I can't wait for the day I leave this place, then it's just me, myself and I!" he grinned. "If you leave then who will look after Freddie?" Juliet asked.

Bon remained silent forgetting once he was gone Freddy wouldn't have anyone to turn to. Goldie was raising BB, Juliet was human so she could sneak in all the time, Foxy was incapacitated and Freddy was busier than ever with the ceremony days away. "He'll be fine. Deep down in his exoskeleton, is fearless animatronic who can handle anything he puts mind to. That animatronic just needs to be released and Frets is holding his grip on it, probably because like me he doesn't want to end up becoming his father."

Juliet nodded in agreement with the bunny. She believed the same revelation and somehow needed to encourage Freddie to let that side out. Then a thought occurred to her. "Will Freddie still be himself when that side is out?" the woman asked Bon. The bunny rolled his eyes. "Of course, Frets will still be your sweet Teddy bear. Only he'll do what we animatronics are programmed to do at night more."

Juliet looked worried at his statement unconvinced her boyfriend would still be himself. Bon saw this and groaned. "Toots, I told you Frets will be fine." She sighed. "But his father-." The bunny stopped walking. "Uncle Freddy was already temperamental before his side came out. So no worries." Relief slowly fell over the woman, she had nothing to worry about.

They were right next to the door leading to the roof when footsteps pounded down the hall. Bon used his free hand to open the door and ushered Juliet inside, giving her his wood pile. "Go, I'll deal with this." He said watching the brunette slip out of sight. The toy bunny waited as the footsteps edged closer and the figure approaching became clear. "Oh, it's just you T.C." Bon muttered.

"Of course who else would it be?" the chicken asked giving the bunny a skeptical look. "I don't know any other animatronic in the building." The bunny said giving Chica a cheeky grin. She groaned before getting to her point. "Do you know where the pizzeria manuals are? I think I missed something last time I read them." Bon twisted his abdomen to the back of his body then pointed at the office.

" They should be in there." He said watching as Chica hesitated. "I can't Mike kicked me out last time." Bon chuckled. "Don't worry Uncle Freddy sent Mike home to rest. He'll return the night of the ceremony." Chica smiled in relief and walked inside, pulling out a box from underneath the desk. Inside were each book associated with each animatronic.

The chicken moved her fingers quickly looking over each book, not finding the one she was looking for. "I knew it! Balloon Boy doesn't have a manual! Meaning he wasn't from the factory, then where did BB come from?" Chica asked. She stared at Golden Freddy's manual. "He'll never tell me, but maybe I can observe BB then it may come to me." Chica said trying to come up with a plan to get Goldie to let her watch the baby.

"Chica." The chicken turned from the manuals to the voice near the doorway. She got up quickly embracing the fox. "Mangle are you alright? Did Uncle Freddy say it was ok for you to be out of your room?" the female fox nodded. "As long as I don't go near Pirate's Cove its fine." After Marionette tended to Foxy's condition, He suggested Mangle be moved backstage with the others for both of their sakes. Mangle cried for three days over Foxy's predicament, refusing to leave her room even for food. Bonnie and Original Chica took upon themselves to deliver food to the distressed animatronic.

With her walking around the pizzeria was a sign that she was getting better. "I need your help." Mangle stated, yellow eyes staring longingly toward Pirate's Cove. "You can't see him Mangle. Mari's orders, not mine." The chicken's tone was dark indicating severe consequences if she disobeyed.

"That's not what I want! I have feelings for Foxy, but I can't h-he raised me and yet I am not biologically his kit." Mangle said as the chicken hugged her close. "We were made in a factory, none of us are biologically the originals kids. But for you, I did take a peek at both of your manuals."

Mangle's eyes widened and she jumped wildly. "What did they say?!" Toy Chica smiled. "Take a seat and I will tell you." The female fox did as she was told and waited. "You two were the only foxes created in the pizzeria. According to the manuals you are supposed to be together as mates. But Marionette made sure you started as a kit, regardless of what the manuals say you two have a choice. I know you love him and by what has happened recently Uncle Foxy loves you too. But, if you choose to be together, just be careful."

Toy Chica gave Mangle a final hug before leaving the office. Mangle remained truly thinking about what the chicken said. Her mind was jumbled and she growled knowing very well thinking was not what needed to be done. The fox got up and slowly walked toward the Pirate's Cove. She heard breathing from inside and opened the curtain, slipping inside to the cage. "Foxy."


	16. Chapter 16 This is it!

**Ch. 16 This is it! **

Nerves, that was all that seemed to occupy Toy Freddie's mind. He couldn't concentrate. Not during the day shifts when handling the kids and when he was taking orders. Not even now, as the animatronic began punching a sand bag on top of the pizzeria roof. Frets had been there for two hours just going at the bag as if the object was his arch-enemy.

He suddenly, paused with a loud groan. Freddie placed a paw on his stomach and another on his muzzle. The animatronic felt like heaving, which was not unusual for him. Freddie was never good under pressure, not even as a cub. When Toy Freddie first performed in front of the kids, the animatronic lost his lunch all over the stage.

If it wasn't for Bon pulling the curtain down, the kids closest to the stage would have been hit with remnants of digested pizza and cupcakes. Freddie rubbed the inside of his ears recalling that memory. After the incident, Goldie took a blubbering Jr. to his room and massaged his tummy. Freddy, however was had his paws tied covering for them by lying to the audience that his son had unpredictably malfunctioned and will be unable to entertain the children that day.

Frets remembered later in the day, how angry and embarrassed his father had been. The animatronic promised himself if ever under pressure again, he would find another way to deal with it. Toy Freddy increased the pressure of his paw, no matter the bear would throw up. Tonight, was the ceremony the most important night of the toys lives.

Freddie rubbed his stomach to sooth the nerves, he had to remain calm for everyone's sake. He was the positive one in their family and comforted everyone, putting their worries and needs above his own pity problems. Frets knew the rest of his group would need his encouragement for tonight. Little did they know that for Freddie it was the other way around. The bear would have to prove his worth as a leader in front of his father and his extended family.

There was so much doubt in his mind and too much weighing on his heart. "I am not scary." Toy Freddie muttered to the clear blue sky. Striking fear into the very soul of others wasn't his forte, the animatronic tried so hard in his training, but knew Bon and Juliet's efforts were in vain. They pushed Frets believing somewhere inside him was a ruthless Fazbear animatronic, but the truth was that Freddie never believed that was in his code.

Freddie moved his paw from his stomach to his chest. He was too sweet, a lover and if asked a pathetic excuse for a fighter. Which wasn't bad, because his lack of technique attracted his future mate. The bear smirked, slowly allowing his mechanical body to rest against the ledge of the roof. There was no more training, not until after the ceremony.

Otherwise, Bon was hiding from his Dad. Mangle was probably unwinding with some music and Toy Chica as far as he knew was doing an observation experiment on Balloon Boy. Frets rolled his eyes at the last though, wondering why Chica was so obsessed with his younger cousin when he could barely walk or utter a coherent word. Toy Freddie's ear twitched when he heard someone approaching the rooftop, his blue eyes grew when he saw who it was.

"F-father?" Freddie mumbled. The bear attempted to stand, but tripped, falling hard on his back with an irritated groan. "So this is where you've been." The older bear stated. Freddie nodded, noticing his father staring at the punching bag and some red crayon marks on the ground. He stood with arms positioned around his back, an indifferent look on his face as the animatronic touched the punching bag.

The dents on it did not go unnoticed by the leader. "Putting your training in your own hands. Very resourceful just as a leader should be." Freddy walked over to Jr. placing a large paw on his shoulder. "I know you will do the Fazbear proud, son. Bon has told me, how much you have improved and expect nothing less. You may have had a rough start, but that what happens with a late bloomer."

Frets smiled, wanting so badly to yell. He wondered why Bon had told his father, that he was improving. If he was it was in the eyes of him and Juliet. "I-I will do my best father." With one last glance, Freddy exited leaving Freddie to quietly rest.

**That Night….**

The animatronics chatted idly, while making their way to the hallway. Freddie was the last to follow, before an arm grabbed and dragged the bear into Pirate's Cove. The toy animatronic looked around, finding Foxy in his cage. "Hey lad!" the pirate fox said. He sat in the cage with Mike's tablet linking him to all the cameras in the pizzeria. "Hey Uncle Foxy, you seem to be better." Freddie said going near the cage and putting a paw on one of the iron bars. "Sorry we had to do this."

Foxy gave the young bear a fanged smirk. "Its fine. By the way, you're in me cove because of em." The pirate animatronic pointed behind him where a smiling Toy Bonnie and Juliet stood. Before Frets could utter anything, Juliet jumped into his arms, kissing his nose. Frets held her close as she nuzzled into his neck, she didn't notice the bear sending Bon a frown.

"Why did you tell Father, I have improved in my abilities! I still can't frighten anyone!" Freddie yelled gritting his teeth. Toy Bonnie crossed his arms over his head with an annoyed glance at the bear. "What I told Freddy was the truth, you have improved, you just don't yourself." Toy Freddie gave the bunny a skeptical look before he felt Juliet stroke the fur on his arm. "Bonnie is right. You have made progress and you have gotten better in your scaring techniques." The animatronic looked away from his love, nerves getting the best of him. Juliet gently placed her hands on his face, turning it towards her.

"No matter what happens, it won't change anything between us." He smiled allowing Juliet to capture his lips for a moment. They stopped, when Bon cleared his throat. The pair stared at the bunny, before he spoke. "Freddy and Marionette are coming into the main room; we have to go. Juliet will stay here with Foxy and watch the ceremony from the tablet, afterwards I will have Mangle come and sneak her out."

Freddie nodded and gave Juliet a peck on the cheek before leaving with Bon behind him. " Good luck." She whispered going over to Foxy's cage.

As the two males hurried down the hall, Freddie anger cooled. He knew Bon meant no harm in telling Freddy that he was improving, after all it was true. Only his progression was taking a lot longer than Freddie had hoped. He wondered if would be able to do this. "Hey, you'll be fine. You trained and worked hard for this. Who cares if you don't become leader, Frets. It seems like a stuffy job and I don't want you to be as hot-tempered and uptight as your old man." Bon muttered earning a chuckle from the bear.

When they reached the area where the other animatronics were they immediately stood next to Mangle and Toy Chica just as Freddy and Marionette walked in. "Welcome everyone!" Marionette began. "As you know we are gathered here to once again perform our sacred ceremony!" Everyone clapped before the puppet continued. "Toys, step forward!" Marionette commanded.

The animatronics obeyed standing in a straight line staring with Toy Chica and ending with Toy Freddie. The puppet smiled. "My children, tonight is a rite of passage for each of you. With this test, will prove your capable as true animatronic. You each will complete one task, that task is terrify the nightguard. Whosoever skills among you four successful and creatively scare Michael, shall be appointed the leader. Are there any questions?"

Mangle raised her paw. "Yes, little vixen?" the stingless puppet asked. "Won't Mike become less and less scared as the ceremony goes on? It is obvious he knows about what we are doing." Marionette smiled, his feet floating from the ground. "He does for now." The puppet moved his long-fingered hands in a circular motion producing some of his magic, so the animatronics could see.

"Each of you will go one at a time to scare Michael. Each time, I will temporarily take away his memories of the ceremony and our existence. He will act as if it is his first night as a guard. Afterwards, I will restore the memories back." The animatronics understood and they walked from the puppet to converse. The original animatronics wished the Toys luck before they were escorted by Freddy to a secret camera room.

The Toys were huddled together in a tight hug. They released looking at one another. "I can't believe we are at this point." Chica said a small smile gracing her beak. "Yeah." Freddie replied rubbing his head as the nerves from earlier returned. "No matter what, we are all still going to be friends after this, right?" Mangle asked. Bon rolled his eyes. "Of course Mangle, don't get all sappy! We are a family; we will stick together till the end."

The vixen smiled, after her mess with Foxy, she needed every bit of comfort from her friends. "Is everyone ready?" Marionette asked interrupting the group. All four animatronics gave each other one last glance before they all replied. "Yes!" The puppet smirked. "Good! Toy Chica will go first, the rest wait in the party room behind me. I set up a camera so you can see each other's progress on the screen."

Toy Bonnie, Mangle and Freddie walked into the party room taking their seats, while Chica positioned herself in the hall. She took off her beak and gave it to Mari as the chicken allowed her mechanics to heat up, causing her body to twitch. She moved fast, freezing when Mike was staring at the cameras. Chica allowed him to see her in three of the cameras, but practically disappeared in the other ones.

When Chica was close to the office, the chicken peeked through the window for a minute, then she went into the office screeching loudly in Mike's terrified face. Mari came from behind her and knocked Mike unconscious. "Good job!" The puppet said wiping Mike's memory. He walked to the party room with Chica and called for Mangle to come in the hall.

Freddie watched her leave and twirled his thumbs, trying to distract himself. He saw Toy Bonnie drinking some punch. Chica had a hand on her chest in attempt to cool the mechanics in her body. She had a strong desire go and try again with Mike, but the chicken knew she had to repress the urge to do so. Her mother taught her that their mechanics energy levels run on a chemical component in their bodies, similar to human adrenaline.

The component is linked to their emotional composure, but also acts as the animatronic's basic instinct. This component is fully used in going after the nightguards, which is dangerous as the animatronics emotional is ten times stronger than a human. During this state, the animatronic is a trigger hazard anything even movement from the guard will set it off.

" Chica." The chicken's head moved Freddie who seemed to be shaking in his seat. "How was it?" he asked eagered to listen. "It was strange, but not bad. Once you get in the hall instinct takes over and you know what to do." She stated reassuring her friend. "Thanks." Freddie muttered silently unconvinced. His blue eyes went to the television screen and observed how Mangle was stalking Mike. Concentrated solely on her target, the fox ran, ducked and dived before finally making a dash to the office where she let out an ear-piercing shriek.

"Alright Bonnie you are next!" The bunny stood, stepping slowly into the hall. Freddie heart thumped loudly, he was next. He assumed the reason for this was that his father convinced the puppet to put him last like the old saying: _"Save the best for last." _ Yet, the animatronic had no idea if he could do this under so much pressure. "Maybe watching Bon will help." Freddie whispered.

He glanced at the screen surprised when Toy Bonnie was nowhere to be seen in the halls. "Where did he go?" Mangle asked having taken a seat next to Chica, whose eyes were also glued to the screen. Suddenly, the Toys noticed a dark shadowy figure moving at top speed along the walls, floors and ceilings. Its glowing white eyes narrowing with a wicked grin. Their eyes widened, they had never seen their friend look so terrifying.

When Bon reached the office, he flattened himself against the corridor, blending into the dark. The bunny noticed both sides of the office were open. With a kick of his foot against the walls metal plate, Mike sprung from his seat checking the opposite corridor as Bonnie slipping inside hiding under the desk. He uncamouflaged, returning to his blue form before standing proudly, waiting for the guard to turn around.

Mike did only to receive a harsh earful of screaming in his face. Mike screamed, but stopped when Mari's magic knocked him out and restarted his memories. The puppet gave the young bunny an impressed look before Bon rolled his eyes stalking back to the party room. " Good luck, Frets." He said watching as the shaking bear went into the hall. Mari gilded beside him, "Michael's memories are reset. Go, when you are ready." He stated blending into the walls. Freddie took a breath and proceeded down the halls in a tip-toe.

The animatronic attempted to run like Mangle, but it only left him out of breath. Freddie restored to hiding in doorways, his ears listening for the camera moving toward him when it did. Freddie cart-wheeled down the hall only to hit the side of a nearby wall. "Come on instincts kick in all ready!" the bear whispered frustrated.

He waited hoping his body would response, but there was nothing. Groaning, the animatronic continued listening for the camera and rolling into walls. Near the office, Freddie miscalculated his technique and slammed into the kitchen, tumbling into a trash can. The result was the bear covered in gook and leftovers from last night's dinner.

Freddie stood wobbling and groaning. The trash can having landed on his head, the animatronic couldn't see a thing. Little did Freddie know, the noise had alerted Mike and since the kitchen camera was disabled, the guard went to check it out. He screamed at sight of Freddie:" Zombie! Zombie!" the guard yelled grabbing a broom to defend himself. He successful knocked the can off Frets head, but was swinging it towards the bear.

Before the broom could hit Freddie, Mari's power once again took a hold of Mike. The white light dragged the guard to the office with a full memory of everyone and everything that had transpired. Freddie looked at Mari surprised when all the Fazbear family were in the hall. They gave him looks of concern and pity, but their glances weren't as bad as his father's. A look of disappointment couldn't compare to his face.

Freddy was mad and embarrassed at the poor excuse of a display, his son demonstrated for everyone. " Dad, I-." The larger bear placed his hand in the air. "I though you improved! What was that out there! Playtime, scaring is not a game it is a way of life!" Freddy sighed beginning to walk backstage. "You bring shame to the Fazbear name."

Gasp, came from the group of animatronics. "Freddy!" Goldie shouted, but the bear left not willing to be lectured by his brother. Goldie groaned before turning to his nephew. The bear's eyes were closed tight as tears began to pour down his red-blushed cheeks. The golden bear took the younger bear in his arms, motioning for the others to leave.

Mari led them down the hall. "According to the results, Toy Bonnie scored the highest. He is the new leader of the Toys; Freddie will be your second in command. The puppet announced. Bon frowned punching a hole into the wall next to him before running to the storage room. He planned on someday leaving this place and now thanks to the ceremony, the bunny was permanently stuck there.

Worst, he was now had to devote his life to protecting his bothersome family. Having seen his result, Bonnie followed his son, hoping to somehow comfort him. "Son, I'm so proud of you! Why aren't you happy, your leader!" the older bunny stated in excitement pulling the frustrated younger into a hug. Bon pushed away from his father. "Leave me alone Pops! I never wanted this! I never wanted to be like you stuck in this rundown pizzeria, pleasing ungrateful brats all my life!"

After that Bon ran off again, this time his father didn't follow.

The other animatronics disbanded to their rooms all except: Toy Chica and Marionette. The chicken turned to the puppet, the gears in her brain churning. "Something isn't right even with barely any training; Freddy should have still been able to do the techniques me and Mangle did to frighten. His instinct should have kicked in, but it didn't." Mari listened to Chica, knowing the chicken was on to something. He noticed while observing Freddie bear seemed lost on what do and the puppet felt nerves in the bear messing with his mechanics. Which should not be happening especially when the Toys were newer models.

"I agree Chica unless something went wrong at his birth." Mari froze thinking about what he said. Freddie's birth was code for creation as the Toys were factory made. This meant something went wrong when the bear was made. "What did you say?" Chica asked. Mari's shock quickly switched to a tired smile. "Never you mind, little dear. Its late and we have guest in the morning now to bed."

Mari lightly gestured the young Chica backstage, when she was out of sight the puppet used his magic to teleport. He was mad, if the employees (the ones he had taken control) of messed with Freddie's bodily component, someone was going to be stuffed!"


	17. Chapter 17 Pain Part 1

**Ch. 17 Pain part 1**

It was pouring rain, the darkened skies drenched the outer walls of the pizzeria. The sound of thunder could be heard from all areas, including Toy Freddie's room. The bear had his head buried in the pillow beneath him. The animatronic had oil stains down his cheeks and his hat laid, discarded on the dusty titled floors. He paid no heed to the rumbling, for his mind was occupied.

Pain, it was all Freddie felt. He was a failure to himself and his family. Freddie sat up from his pillow and leaned forward, setting his elbows on his knees. His head slummed forward in despair. The animatronic knew he wasn't terrifying, not like his father, who had witnessed his blunder during the night of the ceremony. Not only did his instincts fail to activate, but the bear ended his routine with his head in a trash can (literally).

Freddie growled, if it wasn't bad enough he made a fool of himself. The bear loss his chance to become leader, and was downgraded to second-in-command. The animatronic punched his pillow, from now on he would train with Bonnie, while Bon was stuck with Freddy. Freddie knew his father was angry and would probably never speak to him again. All Freddie wanted was his father to be proud of him and accept him for who he is, scary or not.

Everyone else did, he wondered why his father hadn't. Freddie moved his pillow and grabbed the photo hidden underneath it. The photo was of him and Juliet on the first day they met as kids. She had protected the animatronic from bullies and they became friends. He remembered Juliet's grandmother took the photo, before the pizzeria closed for the day.

As years went by, Juliet came to the pizzeria whenever she could to visit Freddie, with some help from Mangle and Foxy. The animatronic sighed, besides wanting Freddy to be proud of him, the bear hoped to be leader of the Toys to ensure a place for Juliet. With him and Juliet being an engaged couple, it was natural for Freddie to provide a home for his fiancée. If somehow, he had passed the ceremony, as leader his first decision would be to expel the law against animatronics being with humans. Unfortunately, the animatronic was only second in command, but with best friend in charge, there was hope that the law would be abolished.

Freddie put the photo back under his pillow, positioning his arms behind his head to stare at the ceiling as thunder grew louder in the distance. " I hope the ceiling doesn't leak." The bear muttered as a knock was heard at the door. "Freddie, can I come in?" The young animatronic turned toward the wall saying nothing. He rolled his eyes when someone phased though his bedroom door and landed softly on the floor.

Freddie didn't need to look to know who it was. "You know your training begins in a few minutes." Goldie stated taking a seat near the edge of the bed. "What is the point? I made fool of myself at the ceremony. Father thinks I'm a disgrace and I am pretty sure Bon is upset with me." He muttered feeling Goldie's paws rubbing his ears. Freddie allowed his eyes to close as he accepted his uncle's comfort. "You knew what you were capable of and did your best. If Bon is mad you're not the reason, if anything the bunny blames himself for becoming leader."

Goldie smirked, looking his nephew in the eyes. "On second thought its best you didn't become leader or else you would be stuck with the grump formerly known as your father." Jr. chuckled silently agreeing with the golden bear, but still wishing Freddy would be the one training him. "At least, you have Bonnie as your trainer and it won't be so bad. The bunny is second in command for a reason." Goldie stood from the bed holding out his paw for Freddie to take.

The young bear relented and followed Goldie outside where Mangle and Toy Chica gathered with Foxy, Bonnie and Chica. The bears looked around as they approached the group. "Where is Freddy?" Goldie asked hoping the temperamental bear wasn't shirking his responsibility. "Freddy already took Bon off before you got here." Chica said noticing the glazed sadness in Jr.'s eyes. Goldie rubbed his back as the older animatronics began assignments.

"Freddie be with Bonnie in the south party room, Toy Chica with ere mom backstage, and the lass is with me in the Cove." Foxy stated referring to Mangle. " Wait! Where's Marionette isn't he the supervisor?" Toy Chica asked as the other animatronics looked around not seeing the puppet. Panic began to grow, until Goldie spoke. "Mari said he has prior commitments regarding the company. He'll join us later in the day."

The animatronics gulped, prior commitments to the company meant an employee did something wrong and the puppet is out for blood. "By any chance do you know what the situation is?" Mangle asked curious. The golden bear shook his indicating the puppet failed to share that information as everyone moved to their perspective areas. Bonnie ushered Freddie to the hall toward the South party room, once inside they sat down at one of the long tables.

"We won't go into physical training today, instead just relax and I can tell you my experience as second in command." Bonnie said adding a smile to his muzzle. "Sure, sounds good." Freddie stated allowing his rounded ears to move in the bunny's direction. Bonnie gave the young bear a look of shock before returning to his smile. "Sorry, I am used to Bon Bon saying "Whatever" or strumming his guitar to get me to stop talking." The purple bunny uttered a small chuckle, before his smile altered, his expression revealing desolation.

Jr.'s ears bent, he knew Bon didn't have the best relationship with his Dad, but the bear never expected this. He recalled how Bon would always avoid Bonnie and complain how his old man was too involved in his life. Freddie envied the bunny, at least he had his father's love and acceptance. Despite, how rude Bon would be, he noticed how Bonnie extended more love toward the younger. Jr. admired that quality within the older and hoped in the future he could extend the same toward those who were hard to love.

"I don't know about Bon, but I am a good listener. Whatever you have to teach me, I am all ears." Freddie stated wiggling the appendages. This earned the young bear a hardy laugh from the large bunny who smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, nephew. Now the most important thing you need to know as second in command your job is about creating unity and balance within the family unit."

**Meanwhile….**

The pair sat silently abroad the pirate ship, their eyes not daring to meet the others. Foxy nervously rubbed his head, while Mangle stroked her long white tail and gazed out of the cabin window in deep thought. One of her eyes, strayed to Foxy's form, a feeling of joy and sadness filling her rapidly beating mechanics. She was happy Foxy was out of his insane state and back to being her tutor. Sad, due to the fact that if she hadn't kissed him, then the pirate fox wouldn't have gone crazy in the first place.

The vixen nearly gasped at her memory of seeing him in the cage when she snuck into pirate's cove. Mangle witnessed him growl and claw at the bars hindering him from freedom. He calmed immensely when the vixen was in view, and whimpered in embarrassment at her witnessing his display of rage. Mangle had said nothing and sat next to the cage, slipping her hand between the bars to hold Foxy's paw without fear. He accepted, enjoying her company for a few minutes, before she snuck away out of his reach.

The vixen remembered that moment, little did she know Foxy did too. The pirate fox was aware of his surroundings, but had minimal control over his impulses in that state. Yet, when he saw Mangle, it was as if light came to sooth the darkness within him. In that moment, Foxy memorized everything her golden eyes, dimpled pink blushed cheeks, the soft white fur of her paws and the cottony tail with a strawberry tip. All the things the fox loved were there and he promised no one would take her from him.

Foxy allowed himself to turn to Mangle. His nose twitched at the scent of oil and the fox saw it gliding down her cheeks. He stood as if being guided by an unseen force. "Mangle." She watched Foxy as he gathered her in his arms. More slid down her cheeks and she buried her head in the fur of his chest. "I'm sorry, so so sorry! It's my fault!" Mangle began. "You could have died, if I hadn't-." Foxy shushed her and tightened his grip as he gently rubbed the vixen's back.

"Lass, I wanted you to kiss me. If there is to be fault, let it be mine." Foxy muttered as the young fox retreated from the embrace and looked up at the older. He took her paws and continued to speak. "I raised you, I shouldn't be feeling this way about you." Mangle lifted her paw to Foxy's face and pressed her nose to his. "I feel the same. For a long time, I saw you as my Papa, now I must catch myself every time I attempt to say your name."

Foxy placed a paw on hers that remained on his cheek, as Mangle continued to speak. "Toy Chica read our manuals, we were created to be together." The pirate fox eyes widened, his muzzled gaped from this new source of knowledge. "But, we have a choice. We aren't bound by the manual's guidelines. We must choose to be family or lovers." Foxy chuckled. "Lass no matter what we will always be family." He kissed her forehead and walked over to a barrel, inside were two plastic swords.

Foxy tossed one to Mangle, who caught it easily. "We be saving this conversation for another time lass. For now, show yer Captain how well he trained his first mate!"


	18. Chapter 18 Pain Part 2

**Ch. 18 Pain Part 2**

It was officially the second worst day of Toy Bonnie's life. Not only did he pass the ceremony, but was stuck as the future monarch. This meant every decision the bunny made was for everyone's sake not just his own. His mind wandered, this was the last thing he wanted to happen. Yet, the bunny was here on the roof standing next to Freddy Fazbear, his best friend's no-nonsense father.

They were both leaning on the roof in silence for about two minutes. Fazbear's expression held a mix of anger and confusion. Bon knew it was because Frets was second in command. The larger bear was probably trying to wrap his head around the situation as was the younger bunny. Unlike the older bear, Bon knew from the moment he met Freddie that there wasn't anything scary about him. For the Fazbear monarch, it was a different story. Freddy was devastated and angry about the arrangement, but there was nothing he could do.

The ceremony was tradition the results were permanent, unless someone's position was challenged, then a dual could be brought forth. The winner of the dual would take over the desired position. When Freddy took the mantle as leader, no one not even Bonnie questioned his ability to lead. The older animatronic glanced at the depressed looking bunny. Against Freddy's better judgment, Bonnie Jr. was the future of the pizzeria. Since the kid managed to pass the ceremony there had to be a reason for it.

Freddy stretched and cracked his knuckles, giving the younger animatronic an evil grin. "Break times over, little bunny. I want to give me eight push-ups, ten jumping jacks, nine forward lunges, three squat jumps and to finish I want you to run around this pizzeria four times without breaking a sweating or overheating."

Bon's ears flattened against his head, what Freddy was asking him to do was impossible. He didn't know how to respond and this irritated the large bear. "Did I stutter? Now get to it!" Immediately, Toy Bonnie was on the floor doing push-ups as Freddy began counting them. "Keep your form straight! Faster or we will be here all day!" He shouted at the young bunny. "This is going to be a long day." Bon muttered, frowning at the nagging bear.

**With Mari….**

Frustrated, the puppet sat inside the company limo, looking over some documents. The words made no sense, even when his assistant tried to explain the strange writing. "There was a malfunction with one of the machines. This caused a problem in the Toy industry." Janice explained nervously locking with Mari's lifeless white pupils.

Mari threw the documents on the floor and launched himself toward Janice. He pinned both her arms against the seat. "Thank you for finally explaining everything Janice, but tell me-." He began tightening his grip on her wrists. "Why wasn't this discovered earlier, this could have caused less of a hassle." Janice groaned in pain, but continued to speak. "I'm sorry. You know this is not my fault, so don't shoot the messenger!" she yelled gaining confidence.

Mari chuckled, capturing her lips in his own. She returned the gesture despite her foul mood. When they separated, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Such fire, no wonder you're the only employee not under my control." Janice rolled her eyes. "The reason is because you fell head over strings for me." Mari frowned at her pun, but didn't comment when she laughed.

Suddenly, Janice turned to Mari. "How is everyone?" she asked. "They are none of your concern, dear. The more you stay away from the pizzeria the better." He muttered kissing her cheek again. "I assure you all is well and our little one is in good hands." Janice squeezed one of his large fingers, tears threatening to fall to her cheeks. "Mari that doesn't give me comfort. I want to see him." The puppet sighed. "In due time, but now we need to focus on other matters." She nodded as the limo stopped in front of the factory. The pair made themselves presentable before walking out of the car.

Right away they were greeted by the factory manager and a few of the higher-ups. They stood nervously glancing at Mari and Janice before the manager stepped forward to shake the animatronic's hand. "Mr. Puppet, welcome to the Fazbear Factory Inc." he said in monotone. "I am Dallas Copperstone, the manager of this establishment." Mari returned Dallas gesture, but a small smirk sculpted the lips of his mask.

"It is a pleasure to meet the human who is in charge of ruining the Toy line of animatronics." Before Dallas could answer, an invisible force took hold of his neck, slowly lifting the man off the ground. His legs dangling in the air as the higher-ups gasped at the display. Marionette's grin became sicking as he began to feel the enjoyment of the moment. Someone needed to be punished for not doing their job and this man oversees the workers, therefore he would be blamed for the mistake.

He prepared to finish off the man, when the puppet felt a soft touch to his arm. Slowly, Mari met Janice's blue gaze and his eyes wandered to her creamy brown bangs that rested gently against her forehead. "Please, put him down. You promised to be professional for the company and for my sake." His assistant whispered drawing his gaze toward the freaked-out higher-ups.

Immediately, Dallas was slammed into the dirt as Mari and Janice approached the higher-ups. "There was a malfunction with one the animatronics in my company. I need to know what happened." The group stood there paralyzed, until one young woman in a heavy lab coat and goggles walked in front of the puppet. She had dark midnight skin, flame red hair and piercing, yet gentle brown eyes. "My name Herrera Naomi and I work for the Toy line. I can show you what happened."

She walked pass the higher-ups, leading Mari and Janice through the factory. They passed many workers in different locations, each worker looked exhausted. Many of them had coffee, while working at their machines and conveyer belts. Mari noticed the state of the building, it was dusty and smelled of cheap perfume. There was dirt everywhere on the floor and the paint on the walls was peeling. "How can the workers do their jobs in this state?" The animatronic said gaining Herrera's attention.

"Dallas and the higher-ups care a great deal about making and saving as much money has possible for themselves. As you saw our work environment is trash and everyone is overworked. This is the reason for your animatronic having problems as this kind of ethic breeds mistakes." She stated stopping at the Toy line conveyer belt, there stood thousands of unactivated animatronics that resembled Toy Freddie, Bonnie, Chica and Mangle. "Here is where it happened, Mr. Puppet. If I may ask, which Toy model is having difficulties?"

Janice stepped forward to answer for Mari, who was frustrated over the state of the building and its workers. He was blind, lost to his emotion anything could set him off. "I will answer for Mr. Puppet for the time being. The model is a Toy Freddie Fazbear code number 21075." Herrera walked over to a computer and typed in the number Janice had said.

As soon as she did Freddie's skeletal form appeared on screen, which began to beep repeatedly. This got Mari's attention and knocked him out of his sentimental condition. "What is that?" The puppet asked Herrera who noticed a red outline circled around Freddie's midsection. She did a close up to his vital levels on screen and knew immediately what was wrong. "Mr. Puppet I found the problem. It turns out in the creation of your animatronic the amount of sulphide judo in his body is lower than normal levels."

"Sulphide Judo?" Janice asked. "It is our survival component, it is the liquid that enables our mechanics to function and fuels our emotional state. This liquid is important as without it we wouldn't have our instincts." Mari answered. "Our little one has no need for it." He whispered in her ear. "Mr. Puppet is correct whoever was assigned to filling Toy Freddie with sulphide judo only gave him a small amount. It is enough for him to live, but not enough to fuel his instincts. He will never be able to defend himself properly or other basic survival skills.

"Which explains his performance at the ceremony." The animatronic muttered before addressing Herrera. "Is there anything you can do?" She took a moment to think before replying to the puppet. "You could bring your Toy Freddie here to get more sulphide judo in him, but this is risky and requires us to go inside of him and temporary dismantle a few parts before doing so. The process is similar to having surgery, but we would be racing against the clock. If something goes wrong or we don't get done in time, your animatronic could be permanently deactivated.

Mari quickly dismissed the option, if anything happened to Jr. Goldie and Freddy would dismantle him or worst trap the animatronic in his music box. "What is the second option?" the puppet asked. "You could replace Freddie with a new one whose has a full take of sulphide judo, but I am assuming you don't want that either." He and Janice nodded in agreement, there was nothing to be done for Freddie. At least, Mari finally had the answer for the young bear's condition and could inform Goldie of his findings. One thing was certain, He would not speak a word of this to Freddy, it would break his heart.

"Thank you, so much for your assistance Herrera and for informing me of the factory's inadequate state. I will make sure new higher-ups are appointed, the factory in better standards, vacation days for the employees, and higher wages. In addition, I promote you, Ms. Naomi to factory manager. Dallas will be given a new position elsewhere." Mari stated waving goodbye to Herrera and ushering Janice outside to the limo.


	19. Chapter 19 Obsession and a Deal

**Ch. 19 Obsession and A Deal **

She stared at the window, frustration and worry evident on her face as Juliet sat on top of her roof at the brightly lit night. There had been no word from Freddie and it bothered the young woman. Juliet had been there, at the ceremony concealed within the shadows of Pirate Cove with a caged Foxy holding a tablet for her to see what was happening. That night, Juliet witnessed not only Freddie's embarrassing performance, but she overheard the hurtful words spoken by her love's father. How the woman wanted so badly to give the older animatronic a piece of her mind.

Dwelling on the thought brought her a few meters from the curtains leading into the open party room. All she had to do was push them away, but before she could it, Mangle hurried into the cove and led Juliet to the back door to her car. Juliet protested not wanting to leave the pizzeria, but if she stayed any longer the animatronics would find her. Juliet knew this and willed herself to drive back home, hoping her teddy bear would send a letter soon. Her hopes were in vain, when a month without a word went by.

Juliet looked at the ring on her finger, it didn't take a miracle to know that her fiancée was suffering. Freddie not contacting her, she presumed was to spare her feelings and handle the situation as a man should. Juliet frowned at the revelation, Freddie was an animatronic not a man, but it didn't mean the bear in no less had same desire to provide a future for her. The woman flipped her long hair against her shoulders, her grandparents were asleep for the night. It was the perfect opportunity for her to escape the house for a while.

Juliet smirked, climbing down from the roof into her bedroom. She immediately grabbed a pencil and paper, writing down a few words to her relatives just in case she wasn't back by sun rise. Juliet taped the note to the kitchen countertop and went to the car, driving away. After five minutes of speeding, the woman reached the pizzeria and snuck in the back door, cautious of her surroundings. The animatronics, minus (Foxy, Mangle and Toy Bonnie,) would kill her if she was discovered.

Juliet hide under the tables, listening for any metal footsteps. When none were presence, the woman dashed backstage. From her visits, Freddie had given his love a short tour, informing Juliet that this was where their bedrooms resided. Each door was painted with a signature color, she breathed evenly when her violet eyes caught sight of a vibrant red door and a top hat design. Juliet hurried to the door and opened slowly, looking around.

It was dark, she had no idea if Freddie was in the bedroom. Juliet had no time to think about going home as her ears picked up sounds coming from backstage. In a panic, the woman stepped inside and shut the door behind her. She heard breathing and wondered if it was her own. Juliet received her answer when the breath held a small, but noticeable growl.

" Freddie?" no sooner had his name been spoken, the bear walked over to a wall and flipped a switch, filling the dark room with light. Juliet went to stand next to her fiancée who towered over her. When their eyes met, Juliet nearly gasped. The spark in Freddie's eyes was dim, a look of despair replaced his usual smile. On her tiptoes, she wrapped her arms around the animatronic's shoulders and grazed her fingers gently against the fur on his neck. " You should not be here." His voice was low and void of emotion, almost as if he was disconnected from the world.

"I needed to see you. I can't stand the thought of you suffering without me." Juliet whispered unaware that Freddie's room was sound proof. " I can deal with this on my own." He pulled away from Juliet, but she grabbed his arm, refusing to let him go. "I know you well enough to know this is something you can't face on your own! We are to be married, one flesh, Freddie. This means we bear one another's burdens."

Juliet leaned closer to Freddie, touching her head to his. "I will not let you go through this alone." Without warning the bear, captured her lips with his own. Freddie wrapped his arms tightly around Juliet as his tongue licked her lips and forced her mouth open. The woman blushed, her arms secured around the animatronic's neck as the kiss deepened. Freddie growled and plucked his fiancée from the ground placing her on the bed.

Juliet grew a bit frightened as Freddie never went this far. She prepared to push the bear away, but paused when oil hit her darkened cheeks. Freddie's eyes were closed and oil slipped from the lids. "J-juilet I f-failed you." She sat up stroking the bear's cheeks, attempting to wipe away the oil stains from his soft fur. "No, you have not failed me, teddy." The animatronic gazed into her violet eyes getting lost in their exquisite pigment and shape.

"I screwed up my chance to be leader, I-I can't provide a future for us if I am unable change the rules." Jr. laid his head in Juliet's lap and she began gently grazing between his ears. "Even if you are second in command, it doesn't change anything in relationship. We will find a way to change the rules and if we can't do that, then we will find a way to make you leader."

Freddie stood from the bed glaring at the floor. "I won't leader, I can't anyway." Juliet stood a frown on her face, making Freddie's ears bend backward in fear. "Says who?"

_Flashback_

_Marionette was in Golden Freddy's room; the bear was in shock from the information the puppet had given him. His pupils lingered to Balloon Boy's crib to gain his composure to speak. The baby playing with his rattle, the sound of the toy and his small giggles easing the tension in the air. Goldie could hardly believe the words that were spoken, it explained everything about his nephew. His heart broke with this realization Freddie not only would he never harness his full power as animatronic, but would never become leader of the Toys. _

"_The factory is certain of this?" Goldie whispered picking up Balloon Boy from the crib. Mari stared quietly at the baby before addressing his friend. "Yes, there was not enough of the component. They can do a procedure to get it inside him, but there is a high risk of permanent deactivation." Goldie growled, not liking what he was hearing. Freddie although his brother's child was mostly raised by his paws, if the young bear were to die during the surgery it would be losing a son in his eyes. _

_As much as Goldie wanted his nephew to be as normal and healthy as the other Toys, it wasn't worth his life. "No, Freddie has lived his life with less of the component in his body. He will be fine." The animatronic stated. Mari nodded in understanding, he didn't want the procedure either, since there seemed to be nothing wrong with Jr. "Shouldn't I decide this?" a voice said as Freddy appeared from the shadows of the doorway. _

_He growls having eased-dropped on the conversation. "Normally, yes, but this is Jr's life we are talking about. Even if we agree on putting judo in him, it will take the youngling months to recover and if they do something wrong it can mean permeant damage to his mechanical body." Goldie replied letting Balloon Boy crawl on the ground. _

"_I am aware, but as his parental guardian, I approve the surgery." Freddy said his tone holding authority. "Brother, you are risking his life! If anything, I know Freddie wouldn't want this!" Goldie shouted trying to get the animatronic to listen to reason. Freddy clenched his fists, "How would you know? He's not your son!" _

_The room went silent, before the golden bear spoke. "Your right Freddie is not my son, but at least I cared enough to give Jr. the affection he didn't receive from you. Here you are making decisions without even consulting your son. As a matter of fact, you haven't even talked to him for weeks and every time Freddie wants a moment you brush him off." _

_Goldie leaned down picking up Balloon Boy from the ground. He began levitating as the animatronic continued his rant. " I get that you are leader and the pizzeria needs your authority to function, but you are pushing Jr. away as well as me." The golden bear stated disappearing within the walls of the building. Freddy stared at the spot where his brother had stood not noticing Mari slowly walking out of the room. _

_End of Flashback _

"I overhead everything. I can't tap into my instincts without that component!" Freddie growled frustrated. "Look, teddy. The factory worker who was in charge of you is to blame for this whole mess, so your anger is unnecessary. Second, you said the component is needed to live and you have less than half of it in your body. Don't you see your surpassing the workers expectations, and soon the uncertainty placed upon you will be a distance memory."

The bear pondered Juliet's words with high hopes, but a linger of doubt still plagued his mind. He looked at Juliet, stroking her cheek, "For how long? How do I know I am surpassing expectations? What if I am in working order now, but later on I break down?" The woman bit her lip preventing it from quivering, there was a chance her fiancée was right. "Then, I will love with all the time you have left, but do not accept that as your fate." The pair held each other for a long while, swaying together in comfortable silence.

"I love you, very much Juliet." Freddie muttered kissing her lips. When he pulled away, Juliet placed a quick kiss on his nose, then grabbed his arm. "If we are to have future here we need to change the rules. Our first step is to talk this over with Bon."


End file.
